


Jealousy is a Green-eyed Winchester

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Submissive Sam, sam and dean - Freeform, wincest from first time on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the brothers start to have a sexual relationship, Dean becomes uber possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay in the damn car, Sam!”  
Dean slammed the Impala's door, striding around the hood to make his way to the diner.

“Dean...This is getting ridiculous,” Sam complained rolling down the the passenger window, glancing up, eyes meeting his brother's.  
“I said to stay in the car, dude. Just..do it, okay?”  
:  
Sam sighed, his eyes were the first to break the connection to Dean, his gaze dropping to his lap, the hand he'd rested on the door handle falling away.  
Dean was getting more and more possessive, surlily resentful of anyone who even glanced in Sam's direction, each passing day increasing his big brother's need to keep Sam for himself like he was some stolen art treasure, to be locked up in an obsessed collector's safe, to be appreciated and enjoyed by his eyes only. 

Sam knew he should be concerned. It wasn't normal the way Dean treated him, but then when had anything been normal between him and his brother.  
:  
Maybe once, before mothers burned on the ceiling or fathers and brothers sold their souls, or before he'd gorged himself on demon blood and let Lucifer out of his cage. Yeah, maybe before all that shit, their lives might have been normal but now.....  
:  
Up until that first time, they'd dealt. After, nothing had been the same again.  
He should have seen it coming, they both should, growing up as they had, living in each other's pockets, never being able to let go, too close for their own good, too wrapped up in each other for their relationship to be anywhere near healthy.  
The inevitable conclusion had presented itself one night when both had been drunk, a rare happening, not the fact of them being wasted, that wasn't strange; it was just that usually one of them remained less inebriated, the Impala didn't need to end up wrecked against some tree.  
:  
That night however, the bar had been in walking distance, two minutes down the street, and neither had held back, drowning in alcohol their memories of the past.  
They'd pushed through the motel door together, heads spinning, wanting nothing more than to crash on the beds, when Dean's mouth had accidentally brushed against Sam's chin in his uncoordinated movement to enter the room. It was a revelation.  
:  
Sam had felt Dean's hand on his body more times than he could remember, soothing, stitching, applying cool cloths to a fevered forehead but Dean's lips on his skin, he'd never experienced, not since he was a child.  
He'd never know if it was the liquor, or if it had been a tsunami already in the making but he'd taken Dean's face between his hands and captured his lips with his own, his fuzzy brain expecting a punch from his big brother for his daring.  
:  
After the initial tensing of Dean's entire body, hesitation palpable, his lips unexpectedly yielded to Sam's and it all exploded, like a damp firework that had smouldered for years until a gust of wind had fanned the fire enough to make it roar into life and flash into the night sky.  
:  
There had been nothing tender or sweet about that first time, just two men who were everything the other had ever wanted or desired, the touch of a hand or a mouth fulfilling the need to be ever closer, to get under the skin of their beloved, to possess them completely, to own them.  
And so it had been, joined in body and in soul.  
Sam huffed, they had already known about being soul-mates though neither had ever spoken about what Ash had so casually mentioned during their trip to heaven, now their bodies had caught up.  
:

Sam had never been the Casanova Dean was but he'd had his share of women.  
He'd loved and been loved back, especially by Jess.  
Her memory still hurt when he recalled the care-free hopeful love they'd shared, but sex with Dean was unique. It burned through his soul into the deepest recesses of his essence.  
:  
He knew it was the same for his brother, but while Sam was content to revel in the warmth of his brother's body next to his each night, Dean wanted more, wanted Sam to belong to him, for his eyes only.  
At first Sam hadn't noticed when Dean had gradually started to act more possessively, never paying particular attention to the fact that Dean would offer to go himself to get supplies, or that they were eating less and less in diners with Dean bringing food back to the motel, continually keeping Sam busy with research.  
:  
When Sam had shrugged into his jacket one day to go for breakfast, Dean had blocked the door, leaving Sam to frown confused.  
“Dean..?”  
“It's okay, Sam. I'll go. Give me a minute to dress,” Dean had growled almost menacingly.  
“What the hell, dude! Chill! I'll go for food. Last time I looked I can still order coffee and doughnuts.”  
:  
Dean had pulled him into his arms, his lips nuzzling Sam's neck, sending chills down his spine.  
”I know you can. But I don't want you to.”  
That was when Sam had got it, pieced the puzzle together.

He drew back looking into Dean's eyes. “Are you jealous or what, man?” he asked unbelievingly.  
Dean stared back, his eyes unblinking. “I just don't want to share you with anyone.”  
“But...”Sam began.  
:  
Dean's gaze became so intense that Sam made to turn away but Dean's arms were like iron bands around him.  
”I don't want anyone looking at you, enjoying you, lusting after you. You're so pretty, Sammy. But only I get to appreciate it all.”  
A startled huff came to Sam's lips. “Dude, that's so…..wrong. What do you want me to do? Cover myself from head to toe when we go out!”  
Dean stared at him as if he was actually considering it.  
:  
“Dean. What the hell! “  
A feral grin came to Dean's lips. “You're mine, Sammy. The sooner you accept that, the better. Now, instead of going out into the cold, get your ass naked under the covers and wait for me.“ 

While he spoke a hand insinuated its way under Sam's shirt searing the bare skin, his brother's touch arousing him even as he baulked at Dean's ludicrous possessiveness..  
The caressing hand descended towards Sam's cock, roughly undoing his jeans, cupping the sensitive organ which was hardening under the teasing exploration of his brother's fingers.  
:  
“Dean..” Sam swallowed.  
His brother's touch had the power to tame him, to make him compliant.  
“It's just that I love you so much, Sammy. I don't want to share anything of you with others. You understand, don't you?” Dean whispered, but Sam was too distracted by the magic Dean's fingers were weaving around his cock and balls to do more than huskily whisper a “Yeah.”  
:  
“That's my boy, “ Dean said, his lips coming down hard on Sam's, bruising his brother's half-opened mouth with their possessiveness.  
“Get ready for me Sammy. When I come back, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before.”  
And when Dean had come back to find him naked and needy on the bed, he had!  
:  
:  
Sam sighed again. Since then things had gotten progressively worse. Dean's eagle eye was never off him, scowling at anyone who looked Sam's way on the few occasions Dean allowed him to get out of the Impala in public.  
:  
Sam knew he didn't have to pander to Dean's wishes, he could rebel, walk away but he couldn't deny the excitement that rushed through him at the thought of being the focus of Dean's utter concentration, his brother no longer giving more than the slightest of glances to any hot chick that crossed their path, his attention only and ever for Sam.  
He could feel his cock hardening at the thought. It was worth losing a little of his freedom if it made his big brother happy.  
:  
:  
Dean slipped into the Impala, depositing the bags of food on the back seat. He looked at Sam, his all-encompassing gaze not missing the bulge in his little brother's jeans that not even his covering hands could hide.  
” You miss me, baby? “ he grinned.  
He pushed Sam's hands aside and rubbed at the hardness tenting the worn cotton.

Sam's cheeks took on a pink sheen, cursing at how easily he still flushed.  
Dean's arm snaked behind him pulling him over, his mouth coming down hard on Sam's, sending a thrill through them both. Dean pulled down the zip, pushed Sam's boxers aside and palmed his cock.  
Sam's legs opened as much as they could in the restricted space of the car, giving his big brother as much access as possible.  
“You horny little Samantha, “ Dean teased in a satisfied voice between kisses. “You've got the hots for big brother, haven't you?”  
:  
Sam huffed into Dean's mouth but his attention was concentrated on his cock where Dean's fingers were doing marvellous things, touching, teasing and fisting until Sam exploded in a harsh cry. Dean's hand slathered the length of Sam's cock with his come, accompanying him through the orgasm.  
He stared down appreciatively at his brother.  
Sam in a state of abandon was one of the most erotic sights Dean had ever seen. Writhing pole strippers had nothing on his sexy little brother.  
:  
“Happy now, Princess?“ Dean smirked, wiping his hands on a piece of the kitchen roll they'd invested in for these impromptu moments in the Impala.  
“Think we can have breakfast without benefits now?”  
:  
He ripped off another couple of sheets of paper and cleaned up his brother as best he could, tucking the now soft cock back into Sam's boxers and zipping him up.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, accepting the cup of coffee Dean handed him.  
:  
Whatever the cost, Sam knew he'd never be able to give Dean up. If his big brother wanted the exclusive, he'd get it, though Sam fervently hoped his possessiveness would go no further!  
:  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens in a nebulous season nine. Sam is for Dean's eyes only.

On the road back to the bunker, the music blaring from the speakers echoed loudly inside the limited space of the Impala, but in no way did it disturb the concentration of its occupants.  
Both men were wrapped up in their individual thoughts.

Dean had long ago quashed any guilty regrets for his dominance of his younger brother, his mind caught up in the image of Sam laid out naked on their bed, his tanned body an undiscovered country Dean explored each time as if it was the first. 

Sam had insinuated himself into Dean's blood and bones, making everything and anyone else insignificant.  
Of course it had always been that way, but now that he'd conquered the right to put his hands on Sam as a lover and not merely as a brother, the boundaries of their relationship had been stretched to an unprecedented level.  
His need for Sam, to have him at his side, had blossomed into obsession from the first moment he'd kissed his little brother's soft lips, caressed his warm skin and hesitantly cupped his genitals When his cock had filled Sam's ass, joining them in a single body, Dean realised it was all he'd ever wanted, to be one with Sam.  
:  
He huffed, knowing it hadn't ended there.  
As his desire for his brother had increased so had his jealousy. It had gotten to the point that anyone who even glanced at Sam made the green-eyed monster he could barely control want to growl at them, to stop them from putting eyes on what was his.  
He understood it was crazy but then he was a Winchester. That said it all.

At Dean's ironic huff, Sam turned his head, studying him.  
He marvelled at the delicate prettiness of Dean's features, an advantage in their line of work, for to onlookers surely anyone so handsome couldn't be dangerous!  
Big mistake, Sam mused. Face like an angel but deadly as a cobra.  
:  
Dean had just given him a hand-job back in the parking lot, yet he felt his treacherous body quiver in arousal again at the thought of Dean's hands on him.  
What the hell had they gotten into?  
What had HE gotten into?  
Where was the independent Sam Winchester who questioned everything?  
The once rebellious, mutinous, whiny little brother was reduced to a compliant yes-man as soon as Dean's lustful green eyes perused him.

How had Dean who had always been easy-going when it came to sex, leaving a girl in every port with no regrets, become so jealous of him. If it wasn't damn serious, he'd laugh.  
Dean didn't have to worry. Sam wasn't going anywhere, but it seemed there was nothing he could say or do to curb Dean's possessiveness, so he'd just given up.  
:  
:  
“What's going through that nerdy head of yours Sammy? I can hear you thinking from here.” Dean grunted.  
“Nothing,“ Sam shrugged.  
“I know better,” Dean smirked. “You're thinking how fucked up we are, aren't you?”  


Sam rolled his eyes. “You trying to get on the psychic band wagon now too?”  
“Na. It's just that I know you too well. I agree, man. We are fucked up but I don't care. We don't owe anybody anything. We've been kicked around by douche A through Z, now we do what we want. We're nobody's chew-toys any more.”  
:  
Sam gave him a watery smile.  
Dean stretched his right arm out along the top of the bench-seat. “C'mere princess,”  
Sam scooted closer, Dean's arm holding him firm.  
“Don't ever change Sammy,” he breathed into his little brother's hair. “I love you exactly as you are, warts and all!”  
Sam snorted but didn't speak, limiting himself to inhaling the scents that combined to make up his brother, comforted by their familiarity.  
:  
:  
As they neared the bunker, Dean baulked at the sight of the puke-coloured Cadillac parked at the entrance.  
He released Sam from his hold and cursed.  
“Isn't that Castiel's car?“ Sam asked.  
“Yeah, “ Dean replied curtly.”  
:  
He parked the Impala, deftly drawing up behind the other car  
“Wait here, Sam, “ he said, not giving his brother time to object.  
:  
Castiel watched impassively as Dean approached.  
“Cas. You been waiting long?”

“Well, yes. But that is not important. I kept myself occupied with prayer.”

“Good on you.” Dean cocked his head. “Hope you threw one out there for me and Sam too.”

“Of course,” the angel replied, his expression bland.

“You got a reason for coming way out here, Cas? Sammy and I got some things to take care of, so...”

“Yes. I really wanted to speak to Sam. I have questions for him. He mentioned that when he entered Purgatory to free the innocent soul, there was a hidden passageway into hell. Perhaps there might also be one going up to Heaven. He may have noticed something.  
If I can by-pass Metatron's seal and get in through a back-door, I can neutralise his spell.”  
:  
Dean studied him a moment before answering.  
“Sorry, man, but that's impossible. Sam doesn't know anything. He would have told me.”  
“Perhaps if I talk to Sam myself, he may remember some detail,” Castiel insisted.  


“Sam's not feeling too well. I don't want him bothered. You broke heaven, Cas. You're the one who's gotta put it back together. Me and Sam, we've been through enough. Heaven isn't our problem. ”

“Dean, does this mean you refuse to help me in my quest to save heaven and my fellow angels?”

“Yatzee, Cas. Now it's bound to be a long drive back to wherever you came from, so you'd better be on your way. Don't forget to fill up with gas!”  
:  
Dean's expression left nothing to the imagination. Castiel was being told to go.  
“I am sorry you feel this way, Dean but I will respect your wishes.”

“You do that Cas and we'll be good. Sam and I have done enough for the cause. We deserve some we-time and we're gonna get it. Understood?”  
Castiel stared at him in his expressionless way, got back in the car and slowly drove off.  
:  
Dean strode back to the Impala.  
“What was that all about? ”Sam asked. “Where's Cas?”

“He came looking for our help again but I'm done. We've suffered enough because of the way he falls for the first 'we must save heaven' sob story some angel gives him.  
Then just because I don't mention it, doesn't mean I've forgotten what Cas did to you Sammy.  
He didn't want you to get your soul back, said it was too tortured, that it was better to leave it in the Cage with Lucifer for all eternity. He lied to us, made a deal with Crowley and then broke your wall, just to keep me 'occupied.'  
I've kept him around as a tool. An angel who can heal can come in useful!”  
:  
Sam stared at him aghast. “You've never spoken about him like this before.”  
“Yeah well. Now I have. Come on Sam. We've got better things to do."  
He closed in on his brother, bending down through the open door of the Impala to give him a quick reassuring kiss. “ Cas can have his heaven, I've got the better deal.”  
:  
:  
The bedroom was in shadow, a small lamp the only illumination.  
Sam lay naked on the bed, just as Dean had been imagining him in the car, shivering under the intense gaze of the green eyes.  
Dean was examining his prey, his property, his lover, and Sam melted into a puddle of lust, his cock slowly standing to attention for his brother.  
:  
“Open your legs wide,” Dean ordered.  
Sam did and Dean knelt between them, his hands caressing Sam's thighs, running both his thumbs along the lines between the top of his legs and his groin, bending forward, his tongue barely wetting the tip of Sam's cock, a promise of things to come.  
Dean's hands roamed over his brother's body, his own cock jerking to attention at the quivering of the lean muscles as his hands passed over them.  
:  
It exalted him to be the one who was causing Sam such pleasure while taking his own. But what made their sex so fantastic was the love they shared. It overflowed into and around them, a meeting of souls through the act of earthly sex.  
:  
Dean carefully lubed Sam's ass-hole, stopping now and then to look down incredulously at his fingers inside his brother.  
Sam's cock was rock-hard, he was the one who had caused that. Dean smirked with satisfaction, lifting his eyes to meet his little brother's blown ones.

“Dean.”  
Sam could instil a thousand subtle meanings into that four-letter word and Dean recognised them all.  
He wanted Dean to continue to open him even more, wanted to feel his big brother inside him, filling up the space that belonged to Dean alone.  
:  
Dean gulped, his emotions mixed headily with the lust Sam evoked in him.  
He pushed inside the tight passage, revelling in the low moan coming from Sam's parted lips.  
:  
He took his little brother's weeping cock in his hand, knowing exactly the right amount of pressure he needed to apply to cause Sam to orgasm, making his own all the more intense as the spasms of Sam's ass tightened around his cock, his come spurting violently into the trembling body beneath him.  
:  
Heaven? He had it right here in his bed. It went by the name of Sammy!  
The end

:  
Thanks to everyone who read and gave me kudos. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The light from the full moon filtered through the cheap chintz curtains illuminating the motel room just enough for Sam to make out the contours of his brother’s body.  
Not that he actually needed to see, for Dean was wrapped around him like a living pretzel, arms and legs entwined with his own as if Dean was afraid Sam would flee their bed if he didn’t hang on tight.

Sam was well aware it had always been one of Dean’s greatest fears though, being left on his own, and with good reason.  
First his mother had been torn from him, then John. Sam himself had abandoned him for Stanford. 

Mary and John were lost forever, but through hell, demon blood and the Cage, Sam had managed to get back to Dean’s side and now there was no fear of anything splitting them up again.

His big brother was curled so tightly around him that Sam knew if he tried to move he’d wake him, but soon he’d have to take a piss, so it was going to be inevitable, though Sam reckoned he could hang on for another minute or two, safe and warm in Dean’s embrace.

 

A sigh of satisfaction puffed from his lips. He’d never realised this was what he’d always craved.

The very thing he’d rebelled against during his younger years was now his greatest satisfaction, to be loved, cared for and protected by his big brother, though he added ruefully, the sex had come as a big surprise and the fucked-up-ness of it still preyed on his conscience at times.

But currently the one big flaw in Sam’s perfect world was Dean’s over the top jealousy.  
It had even affected their hunts.  
Dean now insisted he carry out all the interaction with agents and witnesses himself, only authorizing Sam to deal with the research.

It was unreasonable and unnecessary in Sam’s opinion, for both were conscious of the fact that Sam was the more empathic of the two when it came to getting people to spill information.  
Dean had always tended to be more impatient and curt.

He’d tried to make his big brother see sense but it was like talking to a brick wall.  
The few times Sam’s presence on the scene had been absolutely necessary, Dean had stared daggers at anyone who looked Sam’s way. Not exactly an advantage to the cause!

 

There had been one perk to those situations though.  
When they got back to their room, Dean would come on to him like some magnificent envious god, making love until Sam could take no more, his body exhausted by Dean’s tantalising and manipulation of his mouth, nipples, cock and ass until Sam was reduced to begging for orgasm, which Dean would magnanimously deliver, exercising his power and dominance over his baby brother.

Even if Sam wondered at the reason why he got off on all of this, his cock had no such qualms, hardening at the mere memory.  
The thought of Dean being so jealous that he’d use him as he wished excited Sam, yet he couldn’t stop the flush of embarrassment that stained his cheeks. Dean was his brother, and Sam shouldn’t have those feelings at all for him.

 

His bladder reminded him that perhaps he should pay that visit to the bathroom before filling his mind with pornographic images of Dean’s hands on his body.  
Sighing, Sam began to wiggle out of his brother’s hold, almost managing to slip out of his embrace until Dean’s arm tightened around him like a steel band, effectively blocking his movements.

“Going somewhere, Sammy?” the sleep-husky voice asked.  
“Uh, unless you want the sheets freshened up with a quick shower, I’m gonna have to visit the head,” his sibling answered.  
“I’ll give you two minutes dude, then I’m gonna come looking. You don’t get to leave my side, not even for a piss.”

 

Sam stared at him uncertain, barely making out the gleam of Dean’s eyes though the gloom.  
His brother’s tone was light, but Sam felt the press of a threat behind the teasing words. 

Even if Sam had wanted to run, which was the furthest thing from his mind, he was well aware Dean would come after him,  
He understood he belonged to his big brother now, and he felt himself tremble with the emotions that reality caused him—excitement-desire –lust –love-all rolled into one.

 

“Dude, You gonna time me when I take a piss now?“ Sam protested.  
“I keep a close watch on everything you do, Sammy. Even how often you visit the head!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “What the fuck, Dean. I get you’re jealous but don’t you think this is getting way out of control, or are you afraid the wash-hand basin is gonna jump my bones while I pee.”

A flash of white teeth glinted in the penumbra as Dean smiled. “Doofus! I’m only baiting you. Take all the time you want. I’ll keep the bed warm.”

 

Humming his disapproval, Sam extricated himself from Dean’s hold and made his way quickly to the bathroom, grunting in relief as he emptied his bladder, giving his cock a quick shake before running the taps in the adjacent wash basin to rinse his hands.

 

 

“Don’t move, Sam,” his brother’s voice echoed at his back, startling the younger man.  
He hadn’t heard his brother arrive. Dean could move like a fucking ghost when he wanted.  
“And don’t turn around.”

Sam swallowed as Dean’s hands splayed out over the naked skin of his back, their warmth sinking through skin and bone to his trembling innards.  
It was over the top ridiculous how Dean’s mere touch aroused him, reducing him to mindless dough, meek and defenceless, a slave to his big brother’s desires.

 

Dean’s hands moved slowly upwards cupping Sam’s shoulders, skimming along the tense muscles, his thumbs tracing their own itinerary, pressing into Sam’s skin, stopping to caress his neck.

Sam hummed in satisfaction as Dean’s fingers traced little circles around the sensitive skin at the nape, and when Dean’s warm mouth latched on to that very spot, his tongue and lips sucking the blood to the surface in what tomorrow would be a giant hicky, he felt his gut melt with desire.

“Dean,” Sam moaned as his brother’s possessive fingers moved down the lean body to cup his ass, boldly fondling the slim full cheeks.  
“Shh, baby,” Dean hushed. “Let me touch you.”

 

The older man fell to his knees, his mouth substituting his hands, alternately licking and sucking at the skin of the enticing ass, his hands roaming up and down Sam’s thighs drawing him close, to better allow Dean to map said ass with his worshipping mouth.

It wasn’t long before one of Dean’s hands found its way to his sibling’s cock and Sam feared he was going to fall boneless to the floor, his legs turning to jelly as Dean continued to fan the flame of desire that was threatening to consume him.

When the contact to his big brother was interrupted, Sam almost cried out at the loss but his fluster was only temporary.

 

“Bend over, Sammy,” Dean intimated.  
Sam duly obliged. Dean wanted to fuck him over the wash basin and Sam was totally on board.

 

He obediently presented his ass to his big brother who gently began working his hole, lubing it lavishly, fingering, lubing and fingering, until he could wait no longer to sink himself into his brother.

Centimetre by centimetre Dean plundered the tight passage, basking in the myriad of sensations fucking Sam always regaled him.  
When the need to thrust overwhelmed him, he revelled in the oncoming orgasm, a low guttural growl leaving his throat as it peaked, his come skittering into his little brother, once more giving him the added bliss of leaving his mark on what was his.

His cock softening, Dean unwillingly pulled out.  
If it was at all possible, he’d have stayed joined with Sam all night, but it wasn’t and it was time to give Sam his due too.

 

Watching fascinated the drops of his come dripping from Sam’s ass-hole as it closed, Dean thanked the fates that had brought them to that first drunken kiss.  
If not for that, Sam would never have been his so completely.

 

“Your turn, Sammy” he said. “Turn around.”  
Dropping to his knees once more, Dean directed Sam’s cock to his mouth, his talented lips and tongue making short work of bringing Sam to orgasm, smiling gratified around the spurting come when Sam cried out his name.

 

Maybe Sam was right and maybe he was far too jealous, but gone were the days when any being laid a hand on Sam and got away with it.

Now Dean would no longer hand out second chances.  
Whoever touched a hair of Sam’s girly mop would find out just how well Alastair’s lessons had been learned by one Dean Winchester.

 

Dean took a cloth and cleaned up his brother, lead him back to their bed and wound himself once more around his world.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

:  
Sam gave his hair one last pat, tucking a rebel flippy behind his ear.  
Unlike his big brother, he'd never been particularly conceited about his face or body though he wasn't blind to the admiring glances thrown his way.  
That was Dean's thing. His brother basked in the appreciation blatant in the eyes of onlookers. 

Sam settled for keeping himself tidy and in order.

 

Closing the motel room door, his boots ate up the few paces separating him from the Impala where Dean was waiting, elbows resting on the roof of the car, green eyes appraising as Sam approached.

“You're worse than a chick,“ Dean complained. “Always bawling me out about spending me-time with a mirror when you're the one who keeps me waiting while you get your make-up on.”

There was no heat behind the words and Dean belied them completely by curving his lips into an engaging smile, causing Sam's heart to miss a beat.  
It was part of his brother's allure, brusque and jealous yet engaging and child-like, a mix which kept Sam oscillating on a see-saw of emotions, and under the complete thrall of his sibling.

If at times he wanted to break free from this unhealthy relationship, those moments were suppressed by his need for his big brother and by the knowledge that Dean was his entire world without whom Sam's journey would end badly. 

 

“I need caffeine and a big-ass breakfast, “ Dean stated, putting the car into drive. “Gotta get my energy back up after last night.”  
Turning his head towards Sam, he grinned. “Gotta keep you well fucked little brother. Don't want you to miss out and go lookin'.”

Sam rolled his eyes. There was no danger of THAT. He might be able to bitch about a lot of things, but a lack of sex wasn't among them.

He thought back to before, when he and Dean were simply brothers and his body had enjoyed the occasional one night stand with a willing woman. He wondered now how he could have been so monk-like.  
Currently his body craved sex as soon as Dean gave him one of his lustful stares.  
Maybe he ought to check into one of those specialized clinics and get straightened out, though he wondered if any of them catered for addicts of the incestual variety.

 

“We're going inside? “ Sam asked when Dean parked in the diner's lot.  
His sibling raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. How else are we gonna get breakfast.”

“Fine,“ Sam nodded. “Great. Usually you keep me locked away in the car. Just checking.”  
“No I don't,” Dean replied, lying though his teeth. “When have I ever ?”

“Just....... Never mind, “ Sam huffed, getting out and making his way to the front door before his big brother changed his mind.

He picked out a table with bench seats and slipped in, unsurprised when Dean slid in next him, his knee coming to rest against Sam's own.  
Dean might have let him come into the diner but he was letting Sam know it was simply because he was okay with it today, not because his attitude had changed nor his jealousy diminished.

 

When the attractive waitress came to take their order, Dean smiled and flirted as per usual and Sam held back a bitchy remark.  
Dean found it okay to still flirt with anything in a skirt while Sam was expected to lower his eyes and not attract anyone's attention, though the suspicion was beginning to flower in him that Dean did it more to keep the waitresses from casting their eyes over Sam by monopolizing their attention himself.

Sam didn't know whether to be more astonished by Dean actually expecting him to act like a silent wall-flower, or himself for going along with it.

 

“Eat up, Francis, “ Dean encouraged when the food arrived. “It's along drive back home. I'm hoping we'll get some down time before another hunt comes our way.”

Sam tucked into his pancakes and vanilla coffee.  
He understood he wouldn't be getting out of the Impala again except to piss until they got back to the bunker.  
Unlike Dean, he wasn't going to call the windowless MOL headquarters home, because it had never fell like one to him, though his big brother seemed to have embraced the place wholeheartedly.  
Sam continued to view it merely as a place of work.

 

He sighed. Perhaps one day they'd get a real home of their own, maybe by a mountain lake-side surrounded by the fresh air and beauty impossible to find in the bunker. 

 

“Don't sigh into your coffee,“ Dean said, his voice interrupting Sam's day-dreaming.  
Sam lifted his head. Dean's eyes were where they were most of the time, on him. 

In a way Sam was flattered. It seemed Dean never got tired of looking at him, but it wasn't healthy, he mused, but then no more healthy than his own feelings for Dean.

They were a well matched pair, each obsessed with the other, unable to sever the chains that bound them, perhaps because those chains were metaphysical, not of earthly mien.  
Ash had said they were soul-mates. Maybe that meant something more complicated in the after-life than the earthly word intended.

 

“You gonna bitch if I sigh now?” Sam retorted.  
“Yeah, “ was the surprising reply. “When you sigh like that it means you're not happy and that bothers me.”

“For fuck's sake Dean, “ Sam spoke up angrily. “I let you control everything about me, but my thoughts are still my own!”

Dean's arm came up to circle his sibling's shoulders and pull him close.  
“You belong to me Sammy. Body and soul,“ Dean whispered. “Everything you do concerns me. That's the way it is now. You've accepted our relationship.... unless you want to back out?”

As he spoke the tip of Dean's tongue grazed the lobe of Sam's ear and the younger man cursed as his treacherous body reacted to the gossamer touch.  
Sam understood he'd never be able to flee the hold Dean had over him, nor did he want to despite his occasional mote of rebellion.  
He was putty in Dean's hands, that was the simple truth.

 

“I've come to understand you, Sammy and I know this is what you want, even if it annoys you to admit it to yourself. You WANT me to look after you, protect you, give you pleasure, and..... even pain at times.  
Tell me you don't and I'll lay off. We'll go back to being brothers, no sex, each doing our own thing.  
I'll go back to one night stands, and you to your research with the odd fuck in the back seat of the Impala.  
Is that what you really want, Sammy?”

 

Dean removed his arm and slid up the seat, distancing himself from any contact with his baby brother.

Sam stared after him. The loss of contact was like a physical trauma.  
Dean was sincerely giving him a choice, but Sam knew he'd never take his sibling up on it. For better or worse, he was tied to his big brother.  
His only choice was Dean, the only one he wanted or needed.

He moved along the seat until his knee made contact with Dean's again.

Dean looked into his eyes and held Sam's gaze. “You're sure,” was all he said.  
Sam nodded.

”Okay then. This calls for a celebration when we get home, “ Dean grinned, leaving Sam to tremble in anticipation. He was on a crash course, like a meteorite caught in the force of gravity surrounding the planet Dean, about to be shattered into tiny pieces.  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

:  
On the ride back to the bunker, an awkward silence reigned in the Impala, each of the brothers wrapped up in their individual thoughts.  
Sam was slumped against the passenger door, his mind replaying what had just transpired in the diner and asking himself for the umpteenth why he was okay with it.

From under his eyelashes he cast a surreptitious glance at his brother.  
Dean’s expression was impassable, ostensibly concentrated on his driving, eyes fixed on the road stretching out before him, but Sam knew his calm demeanour was deceptive. Dean’s mind was as active as Sam’s own.

The fact that Dean hadn’t shoved a tape into the player only helped confirm Sam’s impression.

 

But as the impala closed in on the last few remaining miles, Sam shelved all his perplexities. Dean had given him a choice and he'd accepted. End of.

 

As if Dean had been reading his mind the entire journey, waiting for the right moment to speak, his first words coincided with the end of Sam’s musings.

“You’ve been pretty quiet, Sammy. Something bothering you?”  
“No,“ Sam replied, shrugging off the question. “Just day-dreaming.”

Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow and snaked an arm along the top of the seat, his fingers going to play with the tail-ends of Sam’s hair.  
“Day-dreaming. Huh? I’m not even gonna ask. Knowing you, Sam, you’re probably having a hard-on over some boring book.”

Sam gave an enigmatic half-smile, “You might think you know all about me, Dean, but you don’t. I get off on porn too. I just don’t throw it in your face.”

Dean laughed out loud. ”I know you get off on porn, little brother. Soulless you was a fucking sex machine from all accounts. And speaking from intimate personal experience, I can confirm!”

 

Sam cursed the flush that tinged his cheeks.  
Why there should still be a drop of embarrassment left in him was unfathomable. He was in love with his brother and they had passionate sex on a daily basis, not to mention the rest of their fucked up relationship.  
That alone should surely have eliminated any residue of shame.

 

Drawing up at the grim red-bricked building that was their current home, Dean cut the engine and turned to face his sibling.

“Listen man. I get you think I’m overreacting with the way I feel about you.” He wiggled the fingers of his left hand. “The jealousy and all, but it’s because you’re so important to me.  
I couldn’t take it if you left. It would kill me Sammy. Just so you know. And the only way I can feel sure is to tie you so tightly to me that you never want to break free.”

“Dean.. I won’t leave you, “ Sam broke in. 

“You might think that now, Sam, but you’ve run off before and I swear I’m never gonna suffer like I did again. So this time I have to make sure.“  
Dean’s eyes grew hard. “ I need to protect myself. Sammy. Shield myself from the hurt that only you can inflict on me. So you’re just gonna have to live with my jealousy and all my other quirks. That’s how it is.”

Sam didn’t have an answer.  
What could he say?  
Dean’s words were true. He'd always been the one to walk away, sure to find something better than the life he’d been raised in, but in the end nothing good had come from any of it.  
So if Dean’s need took on the cloak of jealousy and a status of command over him, Sam wasn’t going to fight it. Not this time.

 

He tilted his head, eyes meeting Dean’s. “It's okay, Dean. I understand.”  
Dean slid along the seat, effectively cramming Sam against the passenger door.

“Seal it with a kiss, Sam. Show me how much you love me,” Dean said, eyes bright with a myriad of emotions.

Mesmerised Sam watched as Dean’s lips parted in anticipation.  
He marvelled at how perfect they were, how lush and enticing, set in the frame of his brother’s pretty face.

As if in a trance he leaned forward bringing up his hands to cup Dean’s cheeks, his lips grazing his brother’s, his tongue teasing its way between the parted lips, worshipping his sibling’s mouth as it deserved. 

The mouth that had given Sam such pleasure, the mouth that had explored every inch of his body, that had sucked, kissed and licked its wet trail down to Sam’s cock, regaling him with sensations so powerful and unique that he knew he could never do without.

 

From nowhere an image of Eve came to mind. The forbidden fruit. Was there anything so alluring?  
Dean was Sam’s apple. A forbidden fruit that only he got to taste.

He understood how Dean felt, for just as Dean was Sam’s temptation, Sam was Dean’s and neither of them had any intention of being kicked out of the Garden.

 

In the split second his lips met Dean’s, Sam’s body reacted as it always did, a giddy languor spreading through his belly heading directly to his cock.  
It must have been the same for Dean for his big brother took control of the kiss, the full lips no longer as soft, but bruising and demanding, claiming his little brother as his own.

And Sam, dizzy with the wave of desire that lapped at every cell of this body, knew he’d accept anything Dean asked of him to keep this, no matter how twisted it was.

Dean was practically in Sam’s lap by now, both of them flush against the door, both pairs of green-hued eyes bright with desire.

“I want to rip away anything that forms a barrier between us,” Dean grunted, fisting Sam’s shirt, “Even this. But I know how much you dote on your plaids so I’ll give you time to undress and get ready, then I’m gonna fuck you until the bunker echoes with your whimpers. You got that, princess.”

Sam swallowed. There was nothing wrong with his hearing.  
“On the bed, naked, spread out like the feast you are. And I’m a hungry man Sammy. Hungry for you.”

 

When Dean strolled into the bedroom ten minutes later, Sam was lying on his back waiting, his body taut with excitement, knees bent and legs apart, leaving his cock and asshole in full view for Dean’s enjoyment.  
His big brother was still fully dressed as he stepped into the room, his eyes resting on Sam’s body.

A smile playing on his lips, he approached the bed and ran a possessive hand over Sam’s chest.  
“Who do you belong to Sammy?”  
“To you Dean,”

“Then undo my jeans and take my cock between your lips, little brother. And after I come in your mouth, you’re gonna take your sweet time and get me and my cock ready to fuck your ass.  
Get it as hard as a rod, so when I breach your hole, you’re gonna feel so fucking full of me that you’re never gonna forget who owns you.”

When Sam rolled onto his hands and knees and snagged Dean’s cock with his mouth, the older man groaned in pleasure.  
It was going to be a long, mind-blowing night.


	6. Chapter 6

And a long mind-blowing night it was! 

Though Dean couldn’t help wondering if there was something damaged in him, for the more he tasted his brother, the more he craved him, and the more he wanted to possess and bind him irrevocably to himself.

It was fucked up on so many levels, like some personal Dante’s inferno where the levels of hell descended deeper and deeper into perdition. 

 

Held firmly in the grip of sleep, Sam gave a low grunt and turned on his side away from Dean. Their ‘nocturnal activities’ had tuckered the younger man out.

 

Dean chuckled to himself, reaching out a hand to caress Sam’s back, delighted as his sibling’s muscles responded minutely to his feather-light touch along the skin, his eyes admiring the long lean back which tapered into slim hips and buttocks.  
Sam was a pleasure for the eyes, but Dean mused, paraphrasing the title of an old James Bond movie ‘for MY eyes only’.

 

A profound sigh escaped his lips.  
He’d promised Sam he’d try to curb his jealousy, though in all honesty Dean had no idea why he should feel it at all.  
Growing up, he’d never had an envious bone in his body, never coveted the stuff other children seemed to treasure.

True he’d never had time for much else given the way his life had been dictated by John, the training, the hunting, depending on a young Dean for back-up and for taking care of his little brother.  
Though one would think the scarcity of possessions and the difficulties of their early life would have made him all the more envious for what other kids had. But no.

 

The first time Dean could remember feeling the tentacles of any emotion resembling envy, though he couldn’t swear it wasn’t just a mix of anger and incredulity, was when Sam used to sneak out to meet the bitch Ruby.  
But that was a whole different kettle of fish. Dean himself hadn’t been too sane back then, fresh out of Hell with all its horror still vivid in his mind.

 

If that had been jealousy, it was zilch compared to the green-eyed monster that sat on his shoulder now.

He’d tried to analyse it, picking his way though his feelings like some teen emo-chick but he’d come to the conclusion that what he felt was entirely illogical and unexplainable, except maybe to a shrink, and he wasn’t touching that with a ten-foot pole.

Taking it down to basics, he was psychotically, irrationally, erotically jealous of his little brother, over and above the love he bore him.

 

“Fuck Sam,“ he muttered as his wandering hand reached Sam’s ass, softly stroking its rounded form. “You don’t deserve this, dude. Me acting like a jailer around you. You deserve better, but I can’t let you go, Sammy. I just can’t.”

 

His fervour caused his hand to lay heavier on Sam’s flesh, effectively disturbing his sibling’s sleep.

“Uh, Dean. Something wrong?” his brother murmured, voice still drugged with sleep.  
“Nothing, Sammy. Go back to sleep, dude.”

But Sam, ever the contrary, stretched his limbs to full length like a gigantic cat before turning towards Dean and snuggling up against him.

“What is it, Dean? Can’t sleep?”

“Na just thinking’” Dean answered but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he’d said the wrong thing, for Sam’s attention peaked.  
“What about? You wanna share?”

A smile lit Dean’s face. “Dude. What would I do without you?”

“Well as I’ve no plans for taking off, you won’t have to,” Sam grinned, his teeth white in the dimness of the room, lit only by the feeble glow of the foot-lights from the adjacent corridor.

 

Dean leaned over to kiss him. “You better not, 'cos you don’t want to have Dean Winchester on your tail, man!”

Sam gave a throaty chuckle, parting his lips to receive his big brother’s kiss, his tongue lazily fencing with Dean’s, both wallowing in the sensations of being so intimate with each other.

 

Lying in bed was just about the only time Dean got any kind of height advantage over his taller sibling and he enjoyed those moments to the full, his brother’s face staring up at him in anticipation while he reached down to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Sam nuzzled his way under Dean’s chin, lips teasing the skin, while his brother tossed back his head to allow him better access.

The elder man wondered how he could become so easily aroused after having passed half the night making love to his brother, yet such was Sam’s attraction that Dean was like putty in his hands.  
No fucking wonder he was jealous of anyone who looked Sam’s way.

 

His baby brother was a treasure which belonged to Dean alone and if he could get away with it, he’d have no qualms whatsoever in locking his sexy sibing up where only he got to peek.

 

He gave a sudden growl and pushed a surprised Sam onto his back; like a tag team he took up Sam’s role, and began worrying his baby brother’s neck, teeth nipping at the pulsating flesh where Sam’s blood flowed so close to the surface.

Sam didn’t oppose any resistance, lifting his chin and letting Dean do as he pleased, uncaring that tomorrow he’d have another series of hickeys to add to the earlier ones, for the touch of Dean’s lips on his skin made him quiver each time in anticipation, like an animal in heat.

Dean settled astride Sam’s body, every inch the ruler of all he surveyed. His kingdom was his little brother and Dean had no intention of letting it be conquered by anyone else.

 

Sam would never leave him, Dean was ninety-nine point nine percent sure. His sibling had reassured him in everyway possible but Dean wanted it to be watertight.

Just then an idea blossomed.  
Idiot that he was! He had the supernatural at his finger-tips and there was surely a binding spell amongst the mass of magical paraphernalia in the bunker.  
Yeah, Dean mused. Nothing too extreme, just a simple spell to bind his brother to him and be sure he’d never abandon him.

 

“Dean…?” Sam’s questioning voice called him back to reality.  
“C'mere, princess,” Dean said, sliding off his brother and leaving Sam to stare quizzically up at him. “Snuggle in close and let’s get some shut-eye.”

 

Sam huffed. “First you wake me from a perfectly good sleep, get me horny as hell, then tell me to go back to sleep. Not fair, dude.”

“Hey, there are just so many hours in a day, Sammy. We can’t spend them all fucking like rabbits,” his big brother answered with a sly smile, leaving Sam to frown up at his blatant insincerity.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

This was so NOT okay, Dean reflected, contemplating the steaming black liquid of which he was about to take a hefty gulp.

The obsession he had for his brother was fucking everything up.  
The hunting suffered most. What had happened to the family business, saving people?

Previously Sam was the one who did most of the sweet-talking to witnesses while Dean eyed-up the house, its contents and its degree of eeriness using the EMF and his considerable powers of observation.  
Their routine had performed perfectly for years, like a well-oiled machine.  
The Winchester brothers had made a difference, had saved people who otherwise would be dead. 

That is until now; now that Dean could no longer bear anyone near Sam, neither eyeing him up nor exchanging words, even if in the most innocent of circumstances.

Yet every time he was reminded with a regurgitation of guilt, that his behaviour was way over the top, Dean was helpless to modify it.

Whenever Sam interacted with anyone other than himself, Dean felt his hackles rising, no different to a wild animal who sees his mate threatened by a newcomer to the pack.  
Unfortunately, Dean sighed, profoundly conscious of the fact that things were getting steadily worse, for the more he made love to Sam, the more covetous and jealous he became.  
It was a no-win situation.

 

 

As the hot coffee trickled deliciously down his throat, for the thousandth time he berated his jealousy, asking himself why he couldn't just gank it like he would any other species of monster.

 

All his good intentions however, found themselves racing down the road to Hell when Sam appeared in the doorway, still flushed from sleep, dishevelled and to Dean's eyes completely adorable.  
The afore-said green eyed monster reared its ugly head. 'Mine', 'mine', 'mine', it roared.  
The words beat a frenetic rhythm within Dean's lizard brain, pumping up need, lust and desire.

Not for the first time had he toyed with the improbable idea of locking his brother away in some isolated prison to be reserved as a delight for his eyes only, a harem slave whose sole duty was to please and service his master.

Despite himself, Dean let out a rueful chuckle.  
Sam as a delicate khol-eyed houri was an image as far from any reality as could be.  
Then he loved him exactly as he was, from his girly hair down to his long narrow feet. 

 

Sam greeted his brother, a wide smile on his lips, oblivious to the thoughts coursing through his sibling's mind.  
“Got any coffee for me, dude?” he asked, an elegant hand brushing unruly tendrils of chestnut hair off his face.

“Yup, “ Dean replied, suffocating the urge to push back his chair and grab his brother, smother the soft mouth with bruising kisses until the younger man's senses were spinning, then drag him through the corridors to bed like some Neanderthal and demonstrate once more, if still necessary, whom the sexy little bitch belonged to.

At the image, his ever attentive cock reminded him how mind-blowing it was to sink itself into Sam's mouth or ass, and how it craved that sensation.

 

Irritated with himself, Dean slammed his cup down on the table. After all his introspection, all his dick wanted was to fuck his brother!

At the sound, Sam raised a questioning eye-brow  
“Dean?”

The older man passed a hand through his short hair, hissing out a sigh.  
“I dunno, Sammy. This thing between us. It's.... “ he halted, not coming up with an appropriate word to define his feelings.

Leaning back against the work-top, Sam waited.  
If Dean was in the mood to talk, he'd listen.  
“I can't control this,“ the older Winchester admitted, lifting his eyes to meet Sam's gaze. “It's getting to the point where I'm becoming jealous of the air you breathe. If some witch had cast a spell over me, she couldn't have come up with anything stronger.”

Sam huffed. “I doubt any witch did. Your feelings are all your own, Dean. It's up to you to deal with them.”

“How can you put up with it?” Dean blurted out. ”The way I box you in, guard you like a fucking Dobermann?”

Sam didn't have an answer to give, not one that made a crumb of sense anyway.  
He loved his brother, needed him, wanted him by his side, even to the extent of feeding his morbid jealousy.  
Though he felt uncomfortable admitting it, Sam basked in his big brother's obsessive need for him.

He was aware no-one loved him like Dean did, and in some twisted way it made him feel at the centre of the universe, well at the centre of Dean's at least.

A flush stained Sam's cheeks.  
Dean was beating himself up over his jealousy but Sam was as much to blame for not effectively contrasting it.  
Maybe it was because he yearned to be taken by his brother, desired Dean's hands possessively on him, was turned on by everything that concerned his big brother.

“It's not worth while trying to figure it out,” Sam muttered eventually. “I'm as much to blame as you, if there's any blame to be assigned.”

 

Dean blinked, whatever guilt trip he'd been on had clearly ended.  
"Yeah, you are,“ Dean said unexpectedly. 

Sam stared at him, not understanding where Dean was coming from. “ It's your fault for being irresistible, for making me horny just thinking about you.”

With almost super-human speed, he vacated the chair and slammed his little brother up against the wall, coffee splashing over clothes and floor from the jolt to Sam's cup.

“Dean..” was all Sam managed to mutter before his mouth was sealed by Dean's own.  
The low-pitched hum of the Bunker's old-fashioned air conditioning was the only sound to be heard while Dean drank his fill of his sibling's coffee flavoured lips.

 

Held steadfastly against the wall by his big brother's powerful body, Sam remained pliant under Dean's assault; the smell, taste and familiarity of his sibling rendering him passive, the bruising kiss fanning Sam's lust for his brother, ever close to the surface. 

Dean might not be able to keep his hands off Sam, but Sam was forever willing to succumb to his brother's desires, for they were his too.

 

Drawing back a couple of inches, his body still holding Sam prisoner against the kitchen wall, Dean studied his sibling's face.  
“I had an idea last night,” he murmured, momentarily interrupting his sentence to lower his mouth and nuzzle at Sam's neck, humming in pleasure as he suckled like a new-born baby at the delicate skin.  
“We could try a binding spell,” he continued eventually, lifting his head and gazing into his brother's eyes. “Maybe if we commit to each other irrevocably, this hunger and jealously I have for you'll calm down and we can get back to concentrating on hunting. What do you say?”

 

Sam's eyes widened as he considered his sibling's words.  
“A binding spell? That's pretty definitive, Dean," he pointed out. ”What if things change. If you, or I, decide we want something else......”

A expression of incredulity formed itself on Dean's face.  
“Even after all I've been sayin', you still have doubts about how much you mean to me Sam? There will NEVER be anyone else.  
It's not as if I haven't fucked enough women to understand the only person I want is you. Sometimes you're really dumb Sammy, despite that big Stanford brain of yours.”

Sam shuffled uncomfortably in the still tight hold of his big brother. “You say that now, “ he answered, “but ...in the future?”

“Is it me you have doubts about, or is it yourself, dude? You don't want to shackle yourself exclusively to me? Is that it?”

“No Dean, it's not that. It's just........ a binding spell is so permanent. We should give it some thought before deciding.”  
“Fine,” his older sibling nodded, dropping the question for now. 

Actually Dean was quite happy with his brother's response.  
He'd expected Sam to be markedly opposed to his suggestion, but Sam hadn't said no, just pointed out the down-side.  
Dean had no doubts that he'd be able to iron out any resistance in due course.

 

“Why don't I refill your cup, Sam, and while you're enjoying the coffee, I'll add a little punch to it. Don't move, 'kay.”

So saying, Dean topped up the spilled drink, then laid his hands on Sam's waist, pulling up his tee and trailing his fingers along his brother's skin, enjoying the feel of the taut stomach. 

He slipped his hands inside Sam's sweat pants, one cradling his brother's balls while the other played with his cock.  
Dean knew that Sam was so receptive to his touch now that the cock in his hand would soon harden to its full length.  
“Keep enjoying your coffee Sammy,“ he suggested chuckling. “Don't pay me any attention.”

“Kinda difficult,“ Sam said, breathing heavily as Dean's hands fondled him.

 

Dean got down on his knees in front of his brother, pulling his pants down to his ankles and catching the tip of Sam's cock with his lips, causing him to gasp.

His hands gripping Sam's thighs, Dean applied his considerable talents to giving his baby brother maximum pleasure.  
And as his mouth filled with Sam's come, he was more than gratified, even to the point of ignoring the splashes of warm coffee that dripped onto his hair from Sam's shaky grip on his cup when his orgasm peaked.

Sam was his, the older Winchester exulted triumphantly. He would agree to the spell, Dean had no doubts.  
His geeky little brother just needed a little persuasion and Dean was the one to supply it.  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Dean threw the weapon-filled duffels onto the tabletop, the surface of which remained permanently and magically lustrous and dust free.  
Whatever housekeeping spell had been cast on the interior of the bunker by the Winchesters' predecessors was still up and running, keeping the place pristine and squeaky clean.  
Dean had no gripes with that, just sometimes he felt like a virus which had invaded the sanctity of the grim building.

 

He heard Sam shuffle in behind him, the only signal of the wound he'd taken to the shoulder and upper arm contained in the low hisses of pain when he unintentionally jerked it.

 

A hunt had come up no more than a few miles from the bunker; three mangled bodies, each missing a heart, had been found abandoned at the edge of the woods.  
There was no way the brothers were going to ignore the deaths right on their doorstep, but when they'd ferreted out and trained their guns on the werewolf, it had managed to launch itself forward with one last growl of defiance, dragging its razor-sharp claws down Sam's arm. 

The beast breathed its last with an extra silver bullet to the heart, the soundtrack of savage curses that a pissed Dean rained down on it accompanying the werewolf's soul as it crossed the veil on its way to Purgatory.

 

 

“Come on Sammy. Let's get you fixed up. How the hell did the grunt manage to get a claw in anyway? You were behind me, man. It shouldn't have reached you.”

“I dunno, Dean,“ Sam shrugged with a painful grimace. “He was on me before I could blink.”

Although Dean seemed calm enough as he began to cut at Sam's sleeve with his razor sharp knife to get to the wound, his gut was churning at the latest near miss to his little brother. 

It might only be an arm wound, deep as it was, but it had been completely unforeseen. It could easily have been Sam's neck torn open and spurting arterial blood instead of his shoulder.

The idea of mourning his dead brother was terrifying to Dean, always had been, but as the years passed, that terror had escalated a million-fold.  
He couldn't lose Sam, he just couldn't.

 

“This coat was one of my favourites,“ Sam was complaining weakly, his eyes following the slash of the knife as the thick beige cotton of the sleeve gave way, followed swiftly by Dean's cut to the shoulder and collar of both shirt and jacket, causing the material to fall in tatters to the floor, exposing the four deep-red oozing cuts on his arm.

Two minutes later the table was laid with all the necessary to clean and stitch up his little brother, which Dean did with the expertise of long practise, zoning out the occasional hitches and hisses that clouded his sibling's breaths.

 

Sam's face was pale when Dean snipped the last stitch, and the older man manhandled him to their bedroom with orders to rest up until he no longer looked like a walking zombie. He eased off his brother's boots before pulling up the covers.  
“Don't want to see you out of bed for at least eight hours. You got that Sammy?” Dean ordered. 

Sam nodded compliant, any residual adrenaline circulating in his bloodstream well and truly consumed. His eyes closed almost instantly, culled to sleep by exhaustion and the safe warmth of the covers.

 

Hovering at the bed-side, Dean studied his brother, passing a concerned hand over his face and hair.

Sammy was safe, tucked up in their bed, but how long would that last?  
Until the next time they faced up to another monster, was his automatic answer.

The binding spell had never been discussed again.  
Dean had been waiting to see if Sam spontaneously brought the subject up, but this incident had reminded him, if he'd needed reminding, that death was eternally waiting in ambush.

 

The only sound in the library was the rustle of paper as Dean flicked the pages, books haphazardly decorating the tabletop.  
He'd gone from the bedroom to the kitchen, kitting himself out with an ample supply of coffee before rounding up a quantity of books on witchcraft and spells.

Initially, he'd seen the binding spell as a way to appease his violent jealousy, to make sure Sam had eyes only for him, regardless of the fact that his baby brother had many times sworn eternal love to him alone, but now he saw it as a kind of death pact too.

It wouldn't be a bad idea if he could cook up a spell including a codicil to make sure if one of the brothers died the other would automatically follow.  
For Dean there was no problem.  
Without Sam, he'd no reason to go on living, but he couldn't make that decision for his brother. Sam would have to pronounce himself on the proposal.

 

He sighed, leaning back in the chair to stretch the cramped muscles of his back; he'd lost track of the passing hours, the caffeine keeping him artificiality alert, but there was nothing else he could do for now, his eyes were no longer collaborating, crying out for sleep.  
Getting to his feet, he threw off his shirt, boots and jeans, leaving a trail of clothes as he stumbled down the corridor to his bedroom.

Sam was still asleep when Dean thrust himself into the warm nest of covers, his arm going to circle his brother's waist before he too was overcome by the oblivion of sleep.

 

 

“Where are you sneaking off to?” Dean slurred, feeling Sam's body move out of his grasp.  
“You jealous of the head too now?” Sam retorted, his arm throbbing unbearably and his bladder asking to be emptied.

“Maybe,“ was the ambiguous reply.  
Sam didn't bother answering, nor rolling his eyes, merely making his way to the bathroom and letting loose with a relieved sigh.

He'd slept like a baby, no dreams or nightmares spoiling his repose. If it wasn't for the aching of his wound, he'd be feeling on top of the world.  
Apart from the unfortunate incident to his arm, the hunt had done them both good, getting them out of the bunker and away from the intensity of their relationship.

His big brother had burned off a ton of excess energy, his hunting senses refreshed and satisfied by a successful hunt and by the knowledge that at least no more humans would be killed by this particular werewolf.  
All in all, Sam reckoned, the wound to his arm had been worth it.

If he'd been privy to his brother's thoughts, though, Sam might not have been so satisfied, for Dean's preoccupations went in a different direction altogether.  
For him the hunt had once more demonstrated how vulnerable they were to accidents, and that they'd need to work something out to protect them both, so when Dean tottered into the kitchen, his face was unduly serious.

 

Sam was sipping his coffee, the sensation of a job well done still making him feel good.  
“There's fresh coffee, if you want.”  
“I must have drunk a gallon last night, “ Dean retorted, “But who can say no to caffeine first thing in the morning.”

Sam took in the bags under his sibling's eyes. “Dude. Did you get any sleep at all? You look worse than me.”

Dean placed the cup of coffee on the table before running a hand though Sam's tousled hair and tilting his head up to lay a lingering kiss on his mouth.  
As happened each time their lips met, a burst of arousal shot through them both, but Dean wasn't going to pick up on it, instead he slouched down in the chair opposite his brother.

“How's the arm?” he asked, eyes zoning in on the bandaged shoulder.  
Sam grimaced. ”It hurts but I've had worse.”

“You want a couple of pain-killers? Last night you played sleeping beauty and didn't take any.”  
“I'm fine. You know I don't like to take stuff unless it's really necessary.”

Dean took a sip of the coffee. “Uh, Sammy. You give the binding spell any more thought?”  
“Not really. Hadn't we hashed that out?”

“No, dude. You said you'd think it over, but as you've never brought it up, I'm gonna ask you again.”

Sam hesitated a moment, trying to remember what had been said back then.  
He wasn't trying to avoid the subject, he'd truly not dwelt on it, but obviously Dean HAD been mulling it over.  
“You think a binding spell is really necessary, Dean? I've told you I'm not going anywhere. Is my word not good enough for you?”

“I know it, Sammy. And it's not that I don't trust you. It's... for me. I gotta have the certainty I'm never gonna see you run off with someone else. It would be the death of me. I need to know you'll always belong to me alone.”  
“Dean.....” Sam eyes grew serious. “I will never leave you. I love you. How often do I have to tell you. “

“You might have no choice,“ Dean insisted. “What if that werewolf had clawed out your neck instead of your arm. You'd have left me then.”  
“It's not the same thing, Dean,“ Sam said earnestly. “We've always known we could be killed on a hunt, but you can't equate that to me leaving you for someone else.”

“Then what would be the downside of a binding spell? If you're never gonna leave, it'd make no difference to you and it would knock my jealousy down a notch.  
And... while we're at it, we could add a codicil that says if one of us dies, the other follows.”

There! Dean had thrown it out. It was up to Sam to comment.

 

A furrowed frown graced Sam's brow. “A death bond? Dean no! If I die on a hunt, I don't want you to die too. You could still make a life for yourself.”

Dean huffed. “You either don't get it, Sammy or you're in denial. If something happens to you I'm gonna follow you regardless. I don't want anyone else. This would just make it easier. If you don't agree, I suppose it could be made to work one way. If you die, I do too, but if I die you live on.”

Sam stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.  
“Is that what you think of me, Dean? That I'd let you die for me but I wouldn't do the same for you?”  
“I didn't mean it like that, Sammy.”  
“Well, what did you mean?”

“You deserve better, little brother, than a psychotically jealous sibling who wants to bind you to him for all eternity, so if I get killed, then you could have that normal you've always wanted....”

Sam's features softened. “If this is so important to you, then we'll do it. But these spells are permanent, so let's give ourselves another day or two to work through the idea. Okay?”

Dean nodded, outwardly calm, but his guts were churning with joy at the idea of Sam binding himself to him for eternity. “Fine, a couple of days.”

 

“Okay, “ Sam said, pushing back his chair. “Just to show you how much I care, I'm gonna give you a special 'good morning'. Get over here.”  
Dean came to his brother's side, curious as to what he meant.

“Sit up on the table.”  
“Sam...?”  
“Just do it okay. And don't say another word.”

Dean settled himself on the table, legs dangling down to touch the floor while Sam sat in front of him.  
His hand went to his big brother's boxers, pulling them down to expose his cock. Just the touch of Sam's hand on his groin had made it begin to harden.

Continuing to hold the waistband down, his eyes on Dean's hardening cock but doing nothing else, the younger man waited. 

Somehow, Dean found the fact of his baby brother's eyes fixed on his cock to be extremely erotic and it continued to grow to full length, which was all Sam was waiting for, his tongue coming out to caress the delicate slit at the tip.  
“Fuck, Sam,“ Dean growled as the moist wetness of his baby brother's touch went straight to his pleasure endings.

“I said you're not to speak,“ Sam repeated, drawing back. “Or I stop showing you how much you mean to me. “  
“Fuck, okay. “ Dean gulped, pursing his lips together.

“Good,” was all Sam said before applying himself to giving his big brother pleasure.  
After a few tentative licks around the crown and some serious tonguing across the tip and up the now rock-hard shaft, Sam decided the time was right to take his brother's entire length in his mouth, soliciting a low moan from Dean and causing Sam to smile around the cock.

Sam was as attentive to giving his brother a perfect blow-job as he was in everything else he did, so when he gave one last pump to his brother's cock, he found his mouth filled with come and his brother groaning like a porn star, his head thrown back in orgasm.

Keeping the cock warm in his mouth until it began to soften, only then did he detach his lips from his brother. He gazed up at him, a smile forming on lips speckled with white droplets.

Dean grinned weakly back down at him. “That's what I call a really 'good morning', Sammy!”  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's booted feet were propped up comfortably on the glossy table-top.  
It kinda annoyed him that it remained eternally pristine, so violating it with his work boots gave him a childish satisfaction, as did the fact that he'd been left in peace by the various demons/angels and erstwhile hunting acquaintances since he'd told Castiel they weren't going to be investing any more of their time sorting out Heaven or Hell's problems.

A part of him felt guilty about practically abandoning the world of hunting, only taking on the occasional job if in easy distance from the bunker, but on the whole he was good, especially considering the last hunt had ended up with Sam getting clawed by a werewolf.

Well, there was no way anyone else was getting slashed or turned by THAT particular mutant, Dean chuckled grimly. He'd seen to it!

Anything that laid a hand on his brother earned the full force of Dean Winchester's brand of vengeance!

 

Without turning his head, he tuned in to Sam's footsteps as his sibling came up behind him. 

The wound snaking down Sam's shoulder to his upper arm was well on the mend.  
Dean had mother-henned his sibling until Sam had rebelled at his cloying attentions, causing his big brother to back away, arms raised in reluctant acceptance.

Of course it had all ended in very satisfying sex, with a one-armed Sam content to let his brother lead the dance and tune his body like the finest of violins.

 

“How's the arm?” Dean asked.  
“Fine,“ Sam replied, flexing his limb while circling the table and taking the chair opposite his brother.  
Raising his head, Dean took in his little brother's relaxed features and nodded in satisfaction.  
Sam was looking good, his tall lean body a feast for the eyes.

“What're you doing?“ Sam asked, craning his neck to get a better look at what Dean was fiddling with.  
“Nothin'. Just going through my phone.”

“You know, Dean. I kinda enjoyed that last hunt, even if I did come away with an unwelcome souvenir. Maybe we should consider taking on more work.”

 

Green eyes lifted from the screen to glance over at his brother.  
“You wanna go back to hunting full-time? Dude, I thought you were good with hanging out in the bunker.”  
“I am, Dean, But I saw how you came alive trailing that werewolf. Then I'm not saying we should go back full time, but we're good at what we do, and I think hunting's good for us too.”

 

Dean's disgruntled snort was an eloquent answer.

“Sam, I'm perfectly happy with what we're doing, taking the occasional hunt. I've gotten used to sleeping in my own bed instead of gross motel ones.”

“We've slept in motels for years, Dean. Don't see how that's a problem,” Sam insisted. “Burying ourselves in here can't be healthy for either of us. We'd be better keeping our hand in. Remember 'saving people, hunting things'. We're still young enough to keep on doing that.”

Dean let his boots clatter to the floor, stood up and began pacing.

Sam's words made plenty of sense and Dean knew it, but the idea of going back to hunting full-time freaked him out and it wasn't because he'd suddenly become scared of monsters.

No, it would mean that Sam went back to interrogating witnesses and participating in all the collateral activity that surrounded a hunt.  
Dean could feel his jealousy coming to the fore at the mere idea!

The image of anyone setting eyes on Sam, checking him out, admiring him or even just throwing him a smile, immediately fuelled the green-eyed monster possessing the elder Winchester.  
Sam was his, only his and he didn't share.

“No!” he snarled, almost menacingly, causing Sam to stare at him wide-eyed.  
Storming around the table, Dean grabbed his brother, practically lifting him out of the chair and pushing him against the nearest wall.  
His face no more than an inch from Sam's, Dean growled at him. “I'm not gonna let anyone take pleasure from looking at you. You're mine. I'm the only one who gets that privilege.”

His mouth came violently down on Sam's, emphasising his ownership of his baby brother, leaving Sam in no doubt about who was in command.

Conscious of the fact that he should rebel at Dean's unnecessary onslaught, Sam however did not, melting as he always did at his sibling's touch, his body surrendering to the sweet desire burning through his veins.

He didn't try to fend Dean off, on the contrary he slouched compliant against the wall while Dean's lips and tongue drank their fill, the comforting scent of his big brother filling his nostrils.

The heat of desire burned even stronger when Dean's hands scrabbled under his shirt and tweaked at his nipples and then Sam didn't care about anything else, not if he ever hunted again nor if he ever crossed the bunker's threshold.  
The sole reality was Dean, his hot demanding mouth driving Sam crazy.

He wanted Dean to take him, fuck him, do all he wanted to his willing body. He'd surrendered his freedom to his big brother and it was the best thing he'd ever done. At least that's what the passion raging though Sam's body was shouting out to him.

When Dean dragged his mouth away, Sam suffered the loss and he dipped his head to try and recapture his brother's lips but Dean's eyes were two green slits of emerald, and he drew further back, not allowing it.

“Bend over the table, Sam,“ he hissed, unbuttoning his belt and unlatching the top button of his jeans.  
Sam gulped but did as he was told, laying his chest on the table, his cheek resting against its glossy surface, jeans-covered ass in the air.

He felt Dean grip his butt, tracing its rotundity before slipping a hand between Sam's legs to caress his little brother's erection.  
The older Winchester remained silent, his hands speaking for him.  
They began to unzip Sam's jeans, then tugged at the rear of his waistband, dragging the pants down to reveal his boxers.

The hands caressed his ass again through the soft cotton before pulling them down too, exposing Sam's nakedness to his big brother's gaze.  
Now that Sam's cock had been freed it bobbed happily against the edge of the table.

Dean removed his hands, and the idea that his big brother was fixating his ass aroused the younger man even more.

When Dean finally touched him again, Sam trembled in pleasure.  
He felt his brother pulling his cheeks apart, exposing his hole, but what he wasn't expecting was the hot moist warmth of his sibling's tongue licking at the tight little opening.

So arousing was the sensation that Sam thought he was going to come right there and then. Dean had never rimmed him before and the stimulation caused Sam to moan low in his throat.

Dean held his ass steady, not allowing Sam to move while tonguing lazily at his opening.  
“God, Dean,“ he managed to stutter.  
“Shut up, Sammy,” was Dean's curt reply. “Or I'll stop.”  
Sam did, though he couldn't contain the whimpers that passed his lips..

Satisfied with his work, Dean drew back, admiring the saliva glistening on his brother's skin, then he inserted a finger in the upturned ass.

The finger began to fuck him and Sam gasped, his senses on overload.  
His big brother was treating him like a whore and with abject shame, Sam realised he was revelling in it.  
When a second finger joined the first, Sam wriggled and writhed to try and accommodate the intruders until Dean's free hand came down on his ass with a slap.  
“Don't move, Sam!”

At the third finger Sam was far gone, desperately trying to rub his cock unsuccessfully against the table edge.  
Dean must have judged his ass ready, for the fingers were removed from his hole and the tip of his brother's cock replaced them.  
Only when Dean had gradually pushed his way into the tight passage did his hand lower itself to grip Sam's begging cock.

Afterwards Sam would wonder at how Dean managed to fuck his ass while at the same time giving Sam a hand-job, but he did, and while he filled his little brother's ass with his come, Sam orgasmed with Dean's hand around his cock.

“Who do you belong to, little brother?” Dean growled, leaning over his shoulder.  
“To you, “ Sam managed to whisper through the dryness of his throat.  
“Never forget it, Sammy. Never forget.”  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok," Sam said, lifting his head to catch his brother's eye. "If you're really set on this binding spell, if you're convinced it'll cut down your jealous tendencies and stop you threatening to lock me down every time someone looks my way, I'm in." 

Dean caressed his brother's head, smoothing back the tangles in the chestnut mane their night together had provoked.

"l knew you'd come to see it my way after you gave the idea enough brood-time," he grinned, teeth flashing white in the obscurity of the windowless bedroom.

"When you're totally bound to me, there won't be any reason to be jealous. We can get back to hunting full time. I might even let you go out on your own," he added, giving Sam a kiss that wasn't meant to arouse, merely as a thank you for his little brother's acceptance, nevertheless both men felt the first delicious tendrils of desire flare up.

"Don't forget the bond works both ways," Sam reminded him as they pulled apart. "You'll become totally bound to me too."

"That supposed to scare me, Sammy?"  
"Maybe it should, Dean. Binding spells can be tricky. You expect them to mirror your desires exactly but there can be unexpected side-effects."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah," Dean droned. "I'll take my chances. What the fuck could go wrong!"

"Well," Sam began, ready to launch into a list of potential problems, but Dean's tongue insinuating itself between his parted lips put an end to any further conversation. 

Sam surrendered to the thrill of the kiss that followed, cursing himself for being so much clay in his brother's hands, yet unable to imagine being without him. 

Dean's lips were firm yet soft and yielding against his own, any objections Sam had been about to illustrate were erased from his mind. 

He gave himself over completely to his sibling's fondling, hands expertly stroking his body and fanning the flames of desire. 

He luxuriated beneath Dean's magic touch, his brother's stimulation of all of Sam's erogenous zones causing a hot wave of excitement to wash over him, and when his brother's mouth descended on his cock, consuming it with moist licks and sucks as if it were the most delicious food he'd ever tasted, he teetered on the rim of orgasm. 

The finger thrust not so delicately into his ass-hole pushed him over the edge and his come filled Dean's mouth as he peaked, his thighs trembling weakly beneath Dean's steady hold.

The next morning found the younger Winchester poring over a huge pile of books on the occult, digging through them to find a suitable spell. One which seemed straightforward and less liable to have freaky side effects.

Dean circled the table like a prowling lion, his green robe swishing as he paced. Now that Sam had agreed, he was eager to get the job done.

"You find one yet? he asked for what seemed to Sam the hundredth time.

The younger man huffed his annoyance at his impatient sibling's continuing interruptions.  
"You got nothing better to do but hover? Go wax the Impala or something---anything! You're gonna end up making me careless with your prodding and pushing."

Ignoring Sam's laments, Dean continued unperturbed. "What's the problem anyway?"

Pinning his sibling with a hostile glare, Sam explained.  
"There are many varieties of bonding spells, from those that simply bind two people together, to those which add different characteristics, such as absolute fidelity or which enhance sexual rapports, to those which don't contemplate anything sexual at all, remaining platonic. Then there are soul bonds etc."

"Huh," Dean commented smirking. "Enhance the rapport. That sounds like something I'd go for."

"No!" Sam declared emphatically."Our 'rapport' is already far too 'enhanced'. The last thing we need is to fuck it up even more. Enhanced rapport might mean "enhanced jealousy" too and I've already more than enough to deal with.

" Oh, come on, Sammy. I'm not THAT jealous!"  
Sam didn't even bother replying. What Dean had said was just so laughable it didn't merit one.  
He merely rolled his eyes and returned to his perusal of the books.

With a grunt, Dean decided a retreat to his Baby was probably the best option and he left Sam to his research.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First person POV from Dean.

I enjoy resting my booted feet on the eternally gleaming tabletop of the library, born of a childish need to defile the magical cleanliness of the immaculate bunker.

A steaming cup of coffee in hand, I eyeball my brother, almost buried behind a wall of frayed books, trying to weave together the binding spell I'd asked of him.

I know Sam's not on board with the idea. "These things can be tricky if not downright apocalyptical," he'd warned me more than once.  
I'd shrugged him off, but I kinda know he's right. Sammy rarely gets the geek stuff wrong.

I realize I'm being unreasonable about this, but the feelings I have for my brother are so overpowering that I desperately want to chain him to my side, never to undergo the pain of losing him.

It doesn't take much to make my cock sit up and take notice, just the image of Sam shackled to me makes the blood pump faster in my veins and I heroically resist the urge to yank him off the chair, wrestle him to the floor and have my way with him.

"Fuck! 'Have my way with him!" Good job there are no mind readers around to hear me use phrases that would be outdated even in one of those bodice ripping paperbacks Lisa used to curl up with!

But that's how Sam makes me feel.  
He's six-five of lean muscle, perfectly able to defend himself against both the natural and the supernatural, yet all I want to do is protect him from the evil in the world, and...... fuck him into the ground.  
Hey, I never pretended to be a saint!

 

Sam gives me a quick glance, before delving back into the books.  
Its strange how my little brother has passed years believing he was evil, a spawn of the devil complete with demon-blood, but he's none of those things.  
Sam's a true innocent, his soul pure, he should've been on heaven's vessel agenda instead of me.

I'm the dark shade in all of this. I took the blade from Alastair and carved up the tortured souls, and though I try to push down the memory, I can't brush away the truth that I enjoyed making them scream and beg.  
No wonder they dubbed me Alastair's favourite pupil.

Sam loves me, I know he does, and his love is pure, generous and altruistic, while mine is twisted, tainted with dark desires and incontrollable jealousy.  
The urge to possess him completely obsesses me. I need to know he'll always be mine, never leave me for a Jessica or an Amelia, never again be tempted by a skanky demon like Ruby.

My blood boils at the thought of anyone else pressing their mouth to Sam's soft lips, other hands caressing him that are not my own.

Somehow the coffee doesn't taste as good anymore, the jealous bile rising in my throat overpowers even that.

"Sam," I blurt out, my voice seeming hoarse even to myself. "C'mere."

"Dean, I'm trying to..."  
"I said, come here!"

I push my chair back and let my boots crash to the floor, patting my knees.

Sam rolls his eyes but obeys.

"I'm too heavy to sit in your lap, dude," he rightly observes.  
I ignore his objection and pull him down with a thump to face me. He may be a gigantor but I'm no weakling myself.

Then he still doesn't get it that when he's near, everything else pales into nothingness, even his weight.

Pulling the shirttails out of his waistband, I slip my hands under the cloth to palm the skin of his belly.  
With a gratified smirk I feel him tensing as my fingers caress him slowly, unhurriedly, my own senses indulging in the feel of him.

I've always been a horny guy, sex being one of the few pleasures I could lose myself in. Hunting doesn't leave space for much else, so I'm aware the rush I get petting my brother is unparalleled to anything I've experienced before.  
My cock knows it too as it tries to find a comfortable niche between our mashed groins.

Sam balances awkwardly in my lap. 

We're both big guys and usually we're stretched out on something more comfortable than a hard-backed chair, but having Sam like this means I can almost touch every inch of him simultaneously. 

Plus our cocks are pressing pleasurably into each other through the cotton of our pants.

"Let me do all the work, Sammy," I whisper while my fingers occupy themselves with undoing his shirt. 

"You're way too pretty to be hidden away under this old plaid."

" That's my favourite shirt, dude," he objects, but it's weak, for my hands are moving over his chest, and when I lay my right hand over his heart, it's beating way faster than it should, and I smile, knowing it's my touch that has caused it.

 

I cup his neck and pull his head down. I need to taste his lips. Sam's like fresh water to me, without him I'd wither and die like a plant denied its lifeblood.

His lips are pliable when they meet mine and I get the urge to bruise them, leave him gasping for air, but I rein myself in, knowing a slow burn is every bit as arousing.

Regretfully I draw back, but just to finish stripping off his shirt.  
Now I have a palette of tanned skin no more than a few inches from my face and I latch onto it with an anticipatory pleasure.

Leisurely and methodically I suck until it seems I can taste the blood coming to the surface. Satisfied, I move on to another patch to leave another hickey.  
If I could, I'd brand my initials onto his ass, but I doubt even my lovesick little brother would allow it, though nothing stops me from fantasising while I leave a trail of love-bites along his chest.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam pants and I give his straining cock an affectionate rub which only serves to up his heavy breathing.

To outsiders, Sam may seem all puppies and rainbows, but his sex-drive is equal to, if not superior to my own.  
It's part of the reason he submits to my overbearing jealousy.  
He loves me, he'd die for me but he desires me as much as I desire him.

I pull his head down onto my shoulder and he snuggles in with a contented sigh, arms embracing me.  
The only way we could get any closer is if we merged into one being.

Sam's got this hypersensitive skin on his neck and he moans into my shoulder as I lick and suck and nibble.

I reckon he's ripe for anything now and my cock is crying out for attention.

"How about showing big brother's cock some love?" I ask, trailing my tongue along the side of his neck in a momentary good-bye.

"Yeah," he breathes, slipping from my lap to kneel between my open thighs.

This time, Sam's in the driving seat, so I relax on the chair and throw my head back.

I feel his hands struggling with the zipper to free my genitals, then I squirm in pleasure when his giant paw cups my balls through the cotton of my boxers, before pulling them down and liberating my cock.

Sam must be studying my erection, enjoying the tangible evidence of how his touch arouses me so easily.  
He is a geek after all!

However, science apart, I shiver in anticipation for what's to come, imagining Sam's warm mouth encircling my flesh, making my blood sing and filling my senses with pleasure.

But Sam's in no rush either and he takes his time, a slow methodical torture of wet licks and butterfly sucks over every inch of my cock until I'm convinced I'm going to explode with the overload of stimulus.  


A series of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' leaves my lips and it seems Sam gets the message, for he finally draws my cock into his mouth and I groan like a harlot as my orgasm peaks and my nerve endings vibrate in violent pleasure.

I pull up my head to look at my brother who still has my cock between his lips.

Is the little bitch really staring up at me with a....twinkle in his eye?  
" Are you laughing at me, sasquatch," I pant, still hazy with the afterglow.

Sam releases my cock, only to grin mischievously up at me.

"Tit for tat, little brother," I threaten. "I'm gonna make you blubber like a baby before I let you come."

But it's an empty threat.  
Kneeling at my feet half-naked, hair fetchingly tousled and big puppy eyes, he was my weak spot, my world. 

He's mine, and god help any fool who tries to take him from me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV.

The morning sun was shining through the side window of the Impala, causing the temperature to rise and me to begin sweating.  
Hell knows I've always been quick to it, so sojourning in a car that's gradually reaching oven level isn't my favourite place to hang out.

I kinda feel like a puppy that's been left on its lonesome waiting for his owner to return.

Though I crack a smile at the comparison, I guess it fits me all too well.  
Dean told me to wait in the car, so here I am! 

My obedience to his demands is becoming second nature, though I'm well aware our relationship is waaay more complicated than his dominance and my submission.  


Thankfully, I've managed to deflect Dean's attention from the binding spell for now, by pleading the difficulty in finding a correct combination of ingredients. I'm really concerned something could go wrong and fuck us up more than we already are.

Since my big brother has developed this overwhelming possessiveness and jealousy towards me, life has become an obstacle course and no matter how much I try and reassure him of my eternal fidelity, he just keeps stubbornly on.  


Thing is, I'm completely under his spell, worse than a teenage girl with her first crush. Yet in a perverse manner, which I don't want to examine too closely, his compulsive jealousy gives me a rush, and not just me! 

I pass a hand over my groin. Yup, my cock seems to enthusiastically agree.

I quash the arousal as best I can.  
This isn't the time nor place, though I've learned my cock is up for anything, anytime, anywhere, but parked in front of Betty's Family Diner might not be entirely suitable.

We could easily have had breakfast inside, but Dean's obsessed with not wanting people to ogle me, though I don't understand why they should.  
I'm not unattractive, and maybe my height makes me stand out in a crowd, but I doubt people going about their early morning business would spare me more than a passing glance.

However, if keeping me exclusively for his eyes only, makes Dean happy, then fine.

My foot begins an agitated tapping against the floor of the car. What's taking Dean so long, I wonder. By the time he arrives, I'll resemble a melted snowman. I turn my head towards the diner to see him chatting to a cute blond waitress.

 

I roll my eyes. With all of my brother's jealousy, you'd think some of it would've rubbed off on me, but it hasn't.  
Perhaps it's because I know Dean's flirting is completely harmless, an integral part of who he is, as natural as breathing. 

There was no reason to be jealous.

Sure enough, I watched as he gave the girl one last cocky grin before making for the door, food bags and coffee in hand.

I studied him as he descended the short flight of steps which led down from the old-fashioned diner, and once again I marvelled at his movie star good looks.

I knew every inch of that face, had nuzzled, kissed and caressed every square centimeter; I'd ejaculated on it, orgasmed with my cock between the full-lipped mouth.  


Fuck you, Sam Winchester, I cursed. Had I become so addicted and depraved that all I could think of was fucking my big brother and him fucking me!

Where had the fearless, stubborn hunter I'd once been, gone? 

What had I replaced him with? A mindless sex-doll yearning only for his sibling's touch.  
When did this transformation happen? Or had it always been there, a latent need to be cared for and loved even as I professed my desire to break free from my hunting family and live my own life..

 

The door opened and Dean slipped into the driving seat, plonking the bags down in my lap with a flourish.

"There you go, princess. You can't say I don't take care of you. Didn't even forget any of the ingredients in your frilly girly coffee, if it can still be considered such!"

"We could easily have gone inside," I huffed.  
" Yeah. But we're not."  


The engine roared into life and Dean turned onto the highway. I knew he was making for a shady roadside parking spot we sometimes stopped off at to eat.  
I was more than happy, for at times the bunker felt more like an underground prison than a home, despite its supposed safety.

" Cute waitress," I remarked casually.  
" Yeah. She was hot."

He clapped a hand on my knee. " Not as hot as you though, Bitch. Then I was under the impression I was classed as the jealous one here."  
He gave me a mirthful glance.

"That's not the point," I replied." Don't you think it's kinda unfair that you still get to flirt while I get segregated in your harem."

Dean snorted. " A harem! Yeah with only one occupant, a tall, skinny sasquatch."  
I bristled. "Well, if you're not happy, you know what to do."

The parking space was just up ahead and Dean pulled the Impala in before turning to face me

" Just what does that mean?"

What was I doing? I wasn't the least bit jealous of Dean's flirting, so why was I even bringing it up? But it seemed my mouth and my brain had temporarily interrupted communications, for I heard myself continue.  
"Obviously I'm not enough for you if you still need to chat up girls."

A twinkle appeared in Dean's eyes. "You ARE jealous!"  
"No, I'm not," I stammered, angry with myself. "I'm only pointing out the unfairness of our relationship.l get segregated while you get to do whatever you want."

Dean's eyes turned dark then.  
"I was only being friendly. She works long hours in that place for a crappy pay check. If I pay her a couple of compliments to make her day go better, what the fuck's wrong with that?"

"Dean Winchester, the philanthropist. Ever the good Samaritan!" I sneered.  
"The next time I'm gonna come into the diner and check out the waitress just like you did," I said, stubbornly jutting out my chin.

"No, you're not." Dean growled. "You're going nowhere."  
His eyes glistened a cold green and I couldn't look away, completely mesmerized by them.  
My brother pulled me close, his lips capturing mine, while my traitorous flesh responded hungrily.  
Eagerly I parted my lips and let him in, his tongue exploring the softness within, rubbing and twirling against my own until I succumbed to him completely and utterly, all thoughts of the waitress fleeing my mind to be replaced by the thrum of arousal vibrating though my body.

I was so yielding to his touch that one passionate kiss was all it took to remind me of my place.  
Pushing back my dishevelled hair, he turned his attention to my ear, nibbling and biting at it before whispering.  
"Who do you belong to, Sammy? Huh? Tell me."  
I swallowed." To you, Dean."

His hand insinuated its way beneath my shirt, raking the nails across my nipples, making me shiver.  
" Say it again, Sam. Who do you belong to, body and soul?"  


"To you, Dean." I repeated, lost in the sensation of his caresses.  


"Always remember that. Nobody gets to touch or even just admire my personal bitch. Only me. So if you want trips to the diner, you're gonna have to be the one to do it by walking away like you did when you went to Stanford, otherwise you play it my way."

All of a sudden he pulled away, leaving me breathless and aroused. I felt abandoned, already yearning for his touch.  
I knew I'd never walk away. There was no way I ever could.

Dean stared at me. At my flushed cheeks, my messy hair, my rumpled shirt and my dilated pupils. I must have presented a sorry sight.  
I was a guy who craved his big brother, needed his kisses, his caresses, his love. This was my reality.  


I was irreparably, irrevocably, incurably in love with Dean, and ready to do anything, however outlandish, to keep it that way.  


" Here, " Dean grunted, handing me the cup of coffee. "Drink up. I hope we've settled the problem."  
I took the cup. "Yeah, " I answered. At least until the next time.  
Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

"Fucking Sammy," I mutter under my breath, giving him a quick glance before steering the Impala back onto the road.  
The little bitch always has this ability to make me feel guilty.  
Take the episode with the waitress. I know he's not jealous of me, at least not to the extent I am of him. 

Totally unnecessary on my part, for I'm well aware Sam loves and needs me every bit as much as I love and need him.

Still, the kid doesn't realise how desirable he appears to others. He considers himself a normal run of the mill guy; he doesn't get that despite his sasquatch height and muscles, he exudes a sense of fragile vulnerability which is very attractive to the wrong kind of admirers, whether they be human or supernatural!

He needs me to look out for him and that's what I'm gonna keep doing, even at the cost of continually pissing him off.  


Sam's fiddling with his laptop, probably still peeved by the waitress affair earlier.  
He thinks I should keep him on a looser rein, but he can play the moody bitch all he wants. He's mine and mine alone.

On the other hand though, I'm not completely unreasonable. I get his frustration at being kept on a short leash, so I'm gonna toss him a bone.

"Whatcha say we take in a movie tonight," l say, totally going against my better instincts, but the theatre is dark, so I guess I can go with that.

"Really?" Sam huffed. "You think that's gonna compensate for treating me like a child this morning. 'Stay in the car, kiddo, until daddy comes back!' 

I sighed. "Listen man. I'm trying here. I know I can be oppressive but it's just that you mean so much to me. It's totally not my fault that I get the urge to gank anyone over the age of sixteen who looks your way. If you hurried your ass with the binding spell, maybe that would let me ease up."

"How often do I have to remind you of the dangers, Dean? It could make things even worse and I think our relationship is fucked up enough already."

"You've been at it for days now. You making any progress at all?"

Sam gave me one of his 'my brother's a moron' glare, and maybe he's right, for at times I feel like one.

"You do realise I'm convinced it's a bad idea, and I don't see why we need to go down that road at all. It makes me feel you don't trust me, Dean.  
You must think I'm gonna run off the first chance I get.  
If you really love me as much as you say then you should have more faith in me."

"It's not like that, Sam. I do trust you. There's no one I trust more. It's the rest of the world I don't trust.  
I have to be sure nobody's gonna take you from me."  


Sam huffed impatiently. "It won't happen, Dean. The only one who could make me leave, is you yourself. Sometimes you push too hard."

I sighed inwardly. It seemed in Sam's opinion that I was becoming my own worst enemy.

I'd tried to curb my jealousy but at the least provocation it flared up like a roaring inferno, images of Sam having sex with others fanning the flames to white-hot heat.  


Whenever I remembered his past relationships and all the women he'd been with and loved, even the unfortunate Jessica, I had to fight the urge to lock him away in some high tower where only I had the key.

Instead, I smiled apologetically.

"I'll try harder, I swear, Sammy."

Sam snorted, and he had every right not to believe me. It wasn't the first time I'd pronounced the self-same words.

"But you love me just the same, don't you? Huh, dude?" I said lowering my voice until it became husky and inviting.  
Sam didn't answer, pretending to ignore me, so I scooted closer to him and played with a few strands of hair that brushed the collar of his shirt.

"You got nothing better to do that annoy me while I'm researching?" he grumbled eventually.

"It's one of the things I enjoy most. Annoying my bitchy little brother and seducing him away from his books into my arms."

I kept my touch feather light as I ran my fingers along the back of his neck.  
Sam huffed at my words but I could tell by his tensing that his attention had begun to stray from his laptop.  
When he leaned back into my touch, I felt a mote of satisfaction. Dean Winchester one, laptop zero!

I was ridiculous, I get it. Being jealous was one thing, but being jealous of a laptop was delving into douche territory.

"You know, Dean. I'm beginning to think you're jealous of my computer too," Sam said, unwittingly echoing my thoughts

I smirked!

"Oh, come on, Sammy. It's not so bad. Just think, you get the awesome Dean Winchester's sole love and affection.  
Dude, women would be falling over themselves to take your place."

There was no way Sam's eyes weren't rotating in their orbits like two hazel planets at my words.  
I knew my little brother. When Sam was being bitchy, smother him with outlandishness!

"So how about that movie tonight?"  


"Again I ask if you believe that's going to compensate for this morning?" Sam repeated.

I shrugged, still twirling a strand of his hair around my finger. "No, but maybe if you get to pick it? Just as long as it's none of that weirdo foreign crap."

"If I get to pick, then we go to whatever I pick, avant-garde or not." Sam declared emphatically.

Fair enough, this was something I could pass on.  
"Fine, whatever you choose, but have some mercy, Sammy!"

 

Sam's exaggerated snort told me I'd NOT enjoy the movie."

Still, despite my uneasiness about letting Sam loose around others, I felt pleasantly mellow.  
Surely to fuck nothing can happen in a darkened movie theatre!

On the plus side though, there was plenty of time for some brother-lovin' before tonight.  
Sam was so responsive to my touch that rarely did he not get with the programme straight away. 

As I bent to nibble at his ear, I threw a glance at the screen where Sam was browsing tonight's movie offerings, and I cringed at the list of titles he'd brought up.  
Oh well, while Sam was intent on the film, I'd throw him some distraction with my groping fingers.  
Might even make him forget the dud movie for a few minutes.  
I'd insist for seats in the back row!

"Once you've got us booked up, why don't we pass the time doing something enjoyable," I whispered in his ear.  
"Like what?"

"Like I undress my Ken doll then keep him warm with a blanket of horny big brother. Sound tempting, huh?"

" You're disgusting, you know that, Dean. You have a one track mind. Sex, sex then sex."

I grinned. "You love it, otherwise why put up with me when you could clock me one and run off?"

Sam sighed the sigh of the put-upon, but when I pulled him off the chair, he merely shook his head and smiling followed me to the bedroom.

It was one of our little fetishes. He'd stand there like the beauty he was and let me expose his skin inch by tanned inch until he was as nude as a Greek statue.  
For some reason, my brother's nakedness contrasting with me being fully clothed excited me, along with the fact that every part of his body was instantly accessible to my touch.

I bent to give his cock a loving lap with my tongue then continued a wet trail up his belly and chest, deviating to include each dusky nipple, before licking my way up his neck to cover his mouth with mine, sharing the taste of his own skin in our kiss.  
My hands gripped his ass cheeks as I pulled him against me, my entire world composed of a six-foot five gorgeous little brother who was everything to me.  
Any wonder I was fucking jealous of him.

"I'm gonna bend you over, baby, take my cock from my pants and fuck you, and you're gonna let me."

"What do I get in return?" Sam asked, his pupils dilated in arousal and anticipation.  
"The best blow-job in my repertoire, little brother."  
"Then it's a deal," Sam answered before bending over on the bed and presenting me with his firm, perky ass.

Well, let's just say we barely made it in time for the start of the movie.  
As for the film theatre being a safe venue for Sam, well it didn't turn out quite like that.  
Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

"We're gonna be late, Dean!" Sam groused.  
I mumbled out an " I'm coming," before scrambling up the steps to where Sam was impatiently waiting by the bunker's front door.  
I'd promised him a night at the movies to make up for my latest spate of over-possessiveness this morning at the diner.  
The kid deserved it.  


I knew I could be a real dick at times. Keeping Sam shielded from outsiders' gazes had become pathological on my part, and at times my jealousy overwhelmed my good sense. That is, I admitted wryly, if I'd every had any to begin with where my little brother was concerned.  


Sam had picked the film, Italian this time. " La Filosofia Della Farfalla', which he translated enthusiastically as 'A Butterfly's Philosophy'.  
I groaned. Whatever the language, I was gonna be treated to sucky subtitles!  
There was one positive, I reckoned. The theatre would be empty.  
No-one in their right mind would voluntarily choose to take in such a douchey movie!  
:

I eyeballed my brother. Sam was lookin' good.  
He'd forsaken his beloved plaids for a pale green shirt which reflected the colour of his eyes, and complimented his chestnut hair.  
Gritting my teeth, I quashed the bout of jealousy which corkscrewed through my gut at the idea of anyone enjoying my brother in any way, even through a mere glance.  
However, we were going to a darkened cinema, not to a wild party at the Waldorf Astoria!  
There was no need to be jealous, I chided myself; but who was I kidding. I was fucking jealous of the air Sam breathed!  
:  
I pulled him in to share a quick kiss.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Relax, dude! Let's go enjoy the movie."  
I nodded. The kid was right. I was being over the top ridiculous.  
 :  
:  
"What the fuck!" I growled incredulous.  
As we walked the few yards from the parking lot to the theatre, a crowd of people could be seen bustling around in the foyer.  


Sam grinned at me, a twinkle in his eye.  
"See, Dean. Not everybody is as culturally uncouth as you. It's not always about Godzilla or Die Hard!"  
"Yeah, yeah!" I bitched. I'd been expecting only me, Sam and a couple of bespectacled nerds to turn up, but it seemed there were people who enjoyed being bored out of their minds.  
"Come on then," I sighed in surrender. "Don't want to miss the start, do we?"  
 :  
I marched into the reception, Sam at my back, and made for the popcorn vendor. With a large tub in my hands I felt better ready to face the movie.  
 :  
It was then I noticed them, two guys and a blond chick. A trio whose eyes were fixed on my little brother.  
Sammy is freakishly tall and stands out in a crowd, but I could see it wasn't his height which had attracted their attention.  
They were studying him as if he was a prize racehorse.  
Sam, of course was completely oblivious, the kid just didn't realise how attractive he was; wide shoulders, slim hips, perfect ass and an exotic slant to his features.  
I grabbed his arm and propelled him bodily down the corridor and into the obscurity of the cinema proper.  
:  
"Dude!" Sam exclaimed in surprise as I hustled him along. "Didn't think you were that anxious to see the movie!"  
I couldn't be bothered to come up with a witty comeback, so I steered him to the back row of seats and ushered him in, while Sam stared at me as if I was crazy.  
Well, I suppose I was, where Sam was concerned anyway.  
:  
"Here. Hang onto the popcorn. I'm gonna need free hands during the movie."  
"No you won't, Dean! If you're thinking of making out during the showing, you can forget it! I wanna see every frame of the film." Sam warned.  


A low grunt escaped my throat. That's exactly what I'd been intending to do.  
Empty cinema, boring film, sexy little brother. Getting in some old-fashioned kissing and cuddling in the back row was exactly what I'd been planning.

I turned my own version of the puppy-dog eyes on him.  
"No, Dean! You said we were going to see the movie and that's exactly what we're going to do. So keep your hands to yourself," Sam bitched prissily.

I rolled my eyes, but I nodded my agreement. It was Sam's night out. Only fair he got to call the shots.  


As I went to sit down, I felt Sam's hand cup my neck. "Just so you know," he whispered. "Taking in a foreign film always makes me extra horny."  
"It does?" I grinned, my good humour restored by the promise in Sam's pretty eyes.  
"Yeah. VERY extra horny!" Sam confirmed.  
I settled down in the seat, legs akimbo. Sometimes a little patience brought with it a rich reward.  
:  
True to my worst fears, the movie was boring as fuck, the butterfly landing on various characters' noses, singling them out for philosophical introspection. I closed my eyes five minutes in and dozed off.  


"Dean?" Sam nudged me awake with his elbow. "Did you sleep through the entire first half?"  
Fuck, I mused. Only the first half!  
:  
"Na. I was watching," I lied.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta take a leak."  
"Me too," I said quickly. Too quickly, for Sam pursed his lips in disapproval.  
:  
"Dean. You honestly gonna accompany me to the head? Don't you think you're being over the top? What can happen between here and there?" He tilted his head towards the toilet door.  


"It wouldn't be the first time I took you to the bathroom, " I replied, grinning. "Remember that time when I turned your ass over the wash-hand basin......."  
"Dean!!"  
"Okay, okay!" I backed down.  


I tried to control my urge to go with him. I hated to let Sam out of my sight, even for a second, but the bathroom was only a few yards away from where we were sitting, and no-one else seemed to be making their way towards the door.  
My eyes followed Sam's ass as he strolled off, and I wondered once more why I'd developed this insane jealousy.  


It was so unnecessary, for I knew Sam was absolutely faithful to me, yet it bloomed and blossomed ever more potently. It scared me at times, for I knew I'd go to any lengths to keep him by my side. And there was nothing more frightening to me than my own dark soul where my brother was concerned.  


As usual, I knew I should've trusted my instincts, for when the lights dipped for the second half, Sam had still to reappear.  


tbc


	15. Chapter 15

My heart in my mouth, I sprinted towards the toilets, cursing myself for listening to my brother and letting him loose in a darkened theatre.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sam was a magnet for trouble. Humans, demons, angels and monsters all seemed to have a problem with him.  
Since he was six-months old, the poor kid had been on Evil's radar.

Yeah, I was insanely jealous at the thought of anyone laying a finger on him, but a component of that was my need to keep him safe, to look out for my baby brother.

I should've kept Sammy by my side, never let him out of my sight, not even to take a piss.  
Well, it wouldn't happen again. If I had to chain the kid up on the occasions I had to leave him on his own, I would, and no force of the puppy-dog eyes would be enough to stop me!

I blasted through the bathroom door, adrenaline coursing through me, ready to tackle who or whatever was keeping Sam from returning to me.

 

“Well, hello there, Dean, “ a familiar British-accented voice said. “Lost something, by any chance?”

“Crowley,” I blurted out, completely surprised. Whatever I'd been expecting, it wasn't the King of Hell.  
But my concern for Sam soon quashed any surprise, my eyes searching the room.  
My brother was flat against the wall, clearly held there by Crowley's power, but he seemed to be fine; while out cold on the floor were the three people I'd seen outside the theatre ogling Sam.

“What the fuck's going on here, Crowley?” I hissed. “And who are they?” I nodded towards the bodies.

 

Crowley smirked. “Not doing your job very well, Dean. You nearly lost your Moose to those three. They had some real fun times planned for your brother from what I overheard.  
I might have joined in myself, but I don't relish having Dean Winchester on my ass for the rest of eternity. Good job my spies spotted them and reported back.”

“They're demons?” I asked. 

“Unfortunately a few Lucifer loyalists still remain. Dolts who don't understand I'm infinitely superior to the fallen angel. So, “ Crowley shrugged. “ They have to be eliminated.”

“Tough being a king, huh!” I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. “There's always some disgruntled citizen ready to take you out.”

“Not so different to being a hunter, “ Crowley retorted pertly. “I bet there's a long line of beings who'd love to use your guts for garters!”

I tilted my head in assent. No way I could deny the obvious.

 

“Can I have my brother back now?”

“Of course. He's all yours.”  
A flick of the demon's hand and Sam slumped, coming unstuck from the wall.

“You okay, Sammy? “ I said, running my hands over his face and chest. “Did those goons touch you?”  
“Dean. I'm fine.” He slapped my hands away. Sam was pissed. I got it.

He'd gone for a leak and found trouble. He already knew what my reaction would be---to keep an even tighter rein on him.  
My eyes met his, and he sighed.  
'You guessed right, little brother,' my silent communication confirmed. 'From now on you're on lock-down!'

 

“Well, this is all very nice, but they're lining up outside the door to get in here, and I need to take out the trash.” Crowley kicked one of the corpses with the tip of his shoe.

“What do you boys say to a cool beer?”  
“You offering, Crowley?” I asked, taken aback.

“Why not? These three were the last of the rebels. Calls for a celebration, don't you think?”

“Why should we give a fuck?” I said. “But a free beer sounds good.”

“There's a bar just down the road. See you there.”  
And with that Crowley and the corpses vanished.

 

“Come on, Sammy. Even Crowley's preferable to sitting though any more of that crappy film!”

“What's with you? “ Sam bitched. “We gonna spend time with a demon now?”

“He saved your ass, dude. And he waited for me. He could've transported you off anywhere, had you at his mercy, but he didn't. So, yeah. I'm gonna let him offer us a beer.”

 

“Listen Dean. You gotta admit this was a one-off., “ Sam began, eyes sincere. “There's no reason to think it'll ever happen again.”

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. “I could've lost you tonight, Doofus. And just because I let you off the leash to see a fucking film.  
From now on I'm never gonna let you out of my sight.”

 

My mouth came down roughly on his.  
Sam was mine, to keep safe, to love, to fuck..  
The familiar heady warmth invaded my groin as our lips touched, I could never get enough of my brother. If it was possible I'd fuck him 24/7, though not even my awesome cock could set that kind of a rhythm.

But I knew my brother.  
Sam could bitch and eye-roll all he wanted, but he desired me every bit as much as I desired him.

Maybe in words he wasn't too enamoured of my jealousy, but I knew it turned him on, otherwise, he'd never have submitted to my kink.  
As I drank my fill of his lips, the enticing image of Sammy tied down, naked and at my mercy, caused my cock to strain against my pants.

“I'm gonna make this a night to remember, little brother. You're gonna pay for the worry you put me through.”  
I gave his cock a squeeze. It was hard. I grinned. “I see you're up for it, Sammy. Let's go chug down that beer. Then it's you and me, baby!”

Sam's cheeks were pink, and I envisaged another set of cheeks that I'd bring the same enticing colour to when I got his perky ass back to the bunker.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

I bundled my trouble-prone brother along the street and through the door of the nearby bar, ignoring his bitch-face and tugs to free himself from my hold on his jacket.  
Crowley was already sitting at the counter, three beers lined up, waiting.

Funny how things had evolved. The Winchesters sharing a drink with the King of Hell.  
Dad would be horrified if he could see us now, his entire life dedicate to taking out demons or at least Azazel, and here were his sons cozying up to demon number one himself.  
Sorry dad!

Crowley and I had a 'particular' relationship.  
We both knew we could take each other out whenever we wanted. A thrust of the demon-killing knife and Crowley was dust, just as it was easy enough for Crowley to dispose of me if he really wanted.  
I looked on it as a mini cold war, the balance of power between us keeping the peace, at least for the moment!

I strode forward and planked my ass on the stool next to him, leaving Sam to take the one at my left.  
I wasn't going to let Crowley near him. The demon had a thing for Sam, though he'd never come straight out with it, limiting himself to snarky 'moose' comments and suggestive glances.  
I was well aware he kept his distance because of me.

I'd be on his ass if he laid a finger on Sam; and as everyone but new-born babies knew, you did NOT mess with Dean Winchester's little brother!

 

:

“Sam, Dean.“ Crowley tilted his head in greeting.  
I ignored him, limiting myself to taking a long slug of the cool beer.

“Where's your manners, Winchester?” he grunted.  
“Never had any where demons are concerned.”

“If you feel like that, then why are you here?”  
“You helped Sam. I owe you for that. I reckoned I'd let you to buy us a beer in thanks.”

“You're adorable, Dean!” the demon bitched, scowling.  
“You're not the first to notice,“ I smirked.

Crowley craned his neck forward to get Sam's visual. “Moose! Your brother treating you okay? If you ever need a shoulder to cry on....”

Sam shuffled uncomfortably on the stool.  
“Hey!” I broke in quickly. ”How I treat my brother is none of your fucking business.”

Crowley regarded me knowingly.  
“Is Sam only your brother, or is he something more? The stories I've heard...!”  
:

What the fuck was he babbling on about? Sam and I had been keeping well out of the way of other hunters, or anyone else for that matter.  
“Oh yeah?” I replied nonchalant. “What kinda stories you talking about'”

Crowley didn't answer, but I realised by the sly glint in his eye that he was up to speed on our 'special relationship'.

He fixed his gaze on me. “You're a lucky man, Dean. You found what you needed right by your side.” He bent forward again to look at Sam, and the lust was evident in his gaze. “A real treasure!”

:

I blinked and he was gone. Lucky for him we were in a public place. No-one gets to ogle Sam like that, not least a shitty demon.

“What was all that about?” Sam frowned, eyes on the empty stool.  
“Nothing you need to bother your pretty little head with,” I replied, taking a swig of beer. “Crowley's got a thing for you, if you hadn't noticed.”

Sam's face paled. “What the fuck, Dean! Why would you even think that?”

“For a seasoned hunter, you're naive at times, Dude. Crowley's had eyes on you since the first time we met. Remember back when you took out Brady?”

Sam grimaced. “How could I ever forget?”  
:

I clapped a hand on his shoulder. Jessica was still a sore point. I kept my jealousy reined in. I wasn't going to allow it to show over a poor, dead girl.

“But that doesn't mean Crowley's got a 'thing' for me, “ Sam insisted. “He's never tried anything.”

“No, he hasn't. But that's because he knows what'd happen to him if he looks your way.“  
I leaned in closer. “Even I wasn't insanely jealous of my sexy little brother, I'd still take him out if he came anywhere near you.”

Sam's cheeks took on that pink tinge which should have been totally inappropriate on an over thitrty-year old who'd seen and done it all, but it was one of the many things about my brother which turned me on.  
I fervently hoped he'd never lose that vestige of innocence, even if our lives were anything but!  
:

“Time we got home, Baby. You've had your night out, now it's back to basics. You're mine and I don't share. Too many folks in here ogling your ass!”  
Sam drew me a dirty look. “This doesn't count. I didn't get to see the rest of the movie.”

“Not a problem. I can fill it in for you. The fucking butterfly lands on my shoulder and I go all psycho on my little brother, holding him down and making him come until his screams echo through the bunker. Is that an ending you can go with?”

While Sam's bitch-face made its regular appearance, the glint in his eye told a different story. My prudish little brother was up for it all right. This was gonna be a night to remember.

By this time my cock was straining against my jeans, and as I took a quick look at Sam's crotch, the panorama was the same.  
I wondered if we'd make it back to the Impala, before one of us exploded.  
:

As soon as the doors of the car slammed closed, I was on him, my hands feverishly scrabbling at the zip of Sam's jeans, while my mouth took its fill of the honey which was his lips.

Was it any wonder I was insanely jealous?  
Crowley had called Sam a treasure. I completely agreed.  
But what did people do with treasures, they buried them, and that's what I'd do with Sam. Bury him in my arms and fuck the rest of the world.

I palmed the velvet hardness of his cock, my mouth over his to better to enjoy the throaty breaths as my hand took him to the edge and over, to orgasm.  
Nobody I'd ever been with came quite like Sammy, vulnerable yet wanton, completely caught up in the pleasure of the moment.

 

I allowed him a second's pause to come back into himself, before unzipping my pants and pushing his head down onto my cock.  
“Come on, Baby, weave your magic. This is gonna have to do until I get you back to the bunker.”

Holding him down through my orgasm, I had to admire how expert Sam had become at blowing me.  
But then Sam was nothing if not precise in all that he did. Lucky for me!  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Iron filings and magnets.  
Dean wondered why the hell such a school-kid memory should assail him right at the moment his fingers were unbuttoning his brother's plaid shirt.  
If there were any images to fill his mind, they should've been of warm trembling flesh, of sex and orgasms, not one of a minuscule piece of iron being drawn to a magnet on a worn lab table.

Yet the image was eminently fitting; for Dean was that sliver of iron and Sam was the magnet. Just as the iron couldn't resist its pull, neither could he resist the force of attraction of his baby brother.  
Perhaps, Dean mused, it could be considered a new law of the Universe. Dean Winchester was drawn to his brother by some undiscovered theory of physics, one that could apply only to himself and Sam.  
His fingers hesitated for a second on the third button down, causing Sam to let out a throaty... 'Dean?'

Dean looked up at him, and smiled.  
A radiant smile, one of marvel at his baby brother, all 6 foot 5 inches of him, from his girlie hair to his oversized feet, a wonder of creation, and it belonged to him.

“Shh, Sammy,” Dean said, raising a finger to his sibling's lips, holding it there as Sam's tongue flicked a wet tip along its length..  
Dean grinned. He knew the signs. Sam was already aroused, and he'd barely touched him yet.

Going back to unbuttoning Sam's shirt with methodical slowness, Dean exulted in the quickening breaths of the chest beneath the cotton. His baby brother gave the impression of an untouched virgin, but Dean knew better.  
Sam was eminently sexual; he love being caressed, stroked and touched. Fortunately Dean was every bit as eager to give the little shit all of that, and more; for if it aroused his younger sibling, it gave Dean a raging hard-on that only plunging his cock into his brother's ass could truly satisfy. 

That's more like it, he mused, as images of Sam moaning beneath him filled his mind. I guess the iron filing and the magnet can go back to the schoolroom now!

 

Slowly he pushed off one shoulder of the shirt, then the other, leaving Sam in his grey tee.  
Without glancing up at his brother, Dean pulled up the hem and ran his hands over the warm flesh beneath.  
Hearing Sam's breath hitch, he felt a mote of satisfaction. Sam still responded like a newly-wed to his touch, never seeming to reached the stage of assuefaction.

Dean continued his exploration of Sam's broad chest.  
Though he was familiar with every inch of the smooth skin, it never ceased to excite him. He was touching his baby brother in a way he never should've. It was a physical attestation of the intense, overwhelming love neither of them could deny, nor even wished to.

 

Breathing heavily now, Dean yanked the tee over Sam's head, his eyes roaming the lean body.  
The sight of his brother's cock straining at the worn cotton of his jeans, made him smile.  
'Attaboy, baby. You keep getting it up for big brother,' he grinned to himself.

 

Turning his attention to relieving Sam's discomfort, Dean undid the buttons on the pants, a hand going to cup Sam's genitals through the cloth of his boxers.  
Sam let out a wanton moan, and Dean promptly removed his hand. This was a night where Sam would have to beg for release!

Between having had to sit though an hour of a boring Italian film, and then being scared to death at his brother's run in with a trio of demons, ending up with Crowley himself having to save Sam's skin and thus making Dean beholden to the fucker, Dean reckoned Sam was due a little payback, though he knew both of them would fully enjoy it!

 

Dean wondered just when he'd become so jealous, so possessive of his little brother that merely a stranger's eyes on him made the older Winchester ready to throw a punch. But there it was, they were Winchesters and they lived in a fish-bowl of their own making where there was only room enough for two!

Hands on the waistband, Dean worked his sibling's jeans down until they pooled onto the floor, then bent to untie Sam's boots. The younger man dutifully lifted each foot as Dean yanked them off one after the other, along with the socks and pant legs.

Now Sam was naked except for his tented boxers.  
His brother hadn't moved. He knew how this game was played. Dean loved to have his baby brother at his mercy, treat him like a living doll. 

 

What worried the younger man was that he got off on being treated like this.  
Sam wondered what childhood trauma had made him so pliable at being undressed, cared for and ordered around by his older sibling, and worse, why it should arouse and excite him so fucking much sexually.  
He felt a traitorous rosy tinge suffuse his cheeks, Dean's knowing chuckle only causing him to flush even more.  
All this was so frigging wrong, it shouldn't feel so good.

“My blushing bride, “ he heard Dean snort.

Sam wasn't a blushing bride, just a man who loved his sibling in every way possible, held willingly in his thrall.  
He couldn't get enough of his big brother, and he was well aware of the feelings Dean had for him, he just wished he didn't give himself away so blatantly.

Dean made a turn and took himself to Sam's rear, his hands roaming over the well-defined lines of his back.  
Sam shivered when the hands caressed him, slowly moving over his skin from shoulders to waist before sliding beneath the elasticated waistband of his boxers and cupping his ass-cheeks.  
Stilling in pleasurable anticipation, Sam was certain the roaming hands would meet around his cock, but they remained where they were, fingers exploring the firm flesh of his buttocks as if considering their quality.

“You've got one fine ass,“ Dean whispered in his ear, his breath warm along the sensitive skin of Sam's neck.  
“I saw how Crowley was eyeing you, like a plate of the finest caviar he was waiting to sink his teeth into.  
If I think of that fucker even imagining having sex with you, I want to get the knife out and stab him through the throat for daring to covet you.” 

Dean's hands roughly squeezed the firm curves of his brother's ass, knowingly leaving fingermarks on the tender skin. “ I'm the only one who gets to fantasize about you, Sam, no-one else and especially not the fucking King of Hell himself. You understand now why I want to keep you away from watching eyes? Huh?”

Dean's fingers pressed more strongly into the taut flesh, until Sam gave a strangled yelp of pain.  
“I'm gonna have to come down heavy on your ass. You gotta pay the price for not listening to big brother and staying out of harm's way. That cock of yours is gonna be harder than iron, and throb like a bitch, before I let you come, Sammy.”

“Dean, it wasn't my fault three demons happened to be at the theatre...” Sam stuttered ineffectually.  
“No, but it's your fault we went.”  
“You agreed, “ Sam retorted, with the righteousness of reason.

“Only because, you caught me out with your logic. But from now on logic be damned! I'm gonna keep you segregated, and for my eyes only.”  
Dean pressed his lips to Sam's neck and sucked down hard. It would be only the first of the marks which would bloom on his little brother's skin tonight.

Tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean POV.

Sam might top me by a good few inches but the rigours of hunting had honed my body to a concentration of power and muscle which easily countered any advantage Sam's extra height gave him.

That's why manhandling my baby brother was as easy as manoeuvring a ball of cotton wool. Of course the fact that Sam morphed into a rag doll when in my arms helped out no end.  
For all his bitching, Sam couldn't deny his complete submission to my whims. I had come to realise my touch aroused him in a way none had before. 

Remembering how he'd practically lived a monk's life before we first made love, I found it difficult at times to adjust to this new sexual Sammy who craved and caved at my caresses.  
Not that I was complaining. Having Sam in the circle of my arms, warm and safe was all I wanted.

Messed up. Yeah!

 

“So, Sammy,“ I tisked, my hands cupping his cock “What do you reckon is a good punishment for the scare you gave me?  
I could've lost you, if not for Crowley feeling boy-scout generous. He could've dragged you off to Hell, used you as his fuck-toy and I'd never have found you, never known where you'd disappeared to. Pretty catastrophic, don't you think? Huh.”

Sam turned soulful eyes on me, but the glint of excitement in the hazel irises couldn't be missed, especially not by me, attuned to his every twitch.  
"You've been a careless boy, baby brother. You need to be taught a lesson. Tell me what you deserve.”

“Dean... I ..Uh..dunno.”

“Well then, how about helping me off with my clothes, for starters.”

 

 

But after all my bullshitting about the wrath I'd rain down on Sam as payback for our unfortunate night out at the movies, I hadn't done anything more than make him beg for me to let him come.

I might be over the top possessive and insanely jealous of my baby brother, but it was only because I loved the hell out of him!  
So I wasn't ever going to hurt him, other than in ways which increased his sexual pleasure, and in consequence mine!

But then I wasn't going to tell him that! A guy has his pride after all and I gotta have some way to get my stubborn brother to toe the line and listen to his wiser older sibling!

My anger, or should I say terror at the danger he'd found himself in at the theatre, compounded by the fact of having to thank Crowley for keeping Sammy safe, had mellowed to a warm fuzziness.  
Having Sam's lips around my cock kinda did that to me.

I did hold his head down though, until all my come had been thoroughly swallowed, but when Sam slithered up my body like a giant hairy puppy, all I could do was pull him close and murmur shameless girlie endearments of eternal love against his smooth skin.  
Yeah, where Sam was concerned, I was a lost cause.

No way however, was I gonna ease up on him.  
Even though he regularly bitched at me when I called him a trouble-magnet, we both knew it was true.  
I'd been caring for Sammy since I was four. I was never gonna stop, not now, not ever.  
Looking out for him defined me. It's who I am, my mission in this earthly life.  
And that was even before we upped our relationship to the weird incestuous one we now shared! 

Loving my brother in the biblical sense had cultivated in me a need to keep him glued to my side.  
Nothing is more important to me than Sam. If I had to handcuff him permanently to my wrist to keep him safe I would, and he could protest all he wanted, it wouldn't make a whit of difference!

 

“Dean,” he murmured against my skin.  
“What?”

“Thanks”  
“For what.”  
“For always looking out for me.”

I rolled my eyes. “Dude. Shut up, or I WILL beat that ass of yours until it glows in the dark. You regularly bitch at me for being insanely jealous, for not trusting you, for treating you like a kid, and now you're thanking me.”

Sam's tongue gave my left nipple a long wet lick. “Yeah. You might be the most annoying bossy fucker on the planet, but you do it because you love me.”  
“Kill me now,“ I grunted, conveniently brushing aside the fact I'd been whispering lovey-dovey phrases into his ear not more than a few minutes ago.

Time to change the subject, I reckoned.  
“So what exactly happened last night before Crowley came to your rescue, princess!?”

“Nothing. I'd just pulled up the zip of my pants, turned around and the demons were there.”  
“Did they say anything?”

“Just the usual demon-spiel. Threats, blah, blah, blah, etc.”  
“Yeah well. It's not gonna happen again cos I'm never letting you out of my sight,” I growled, my anger blossoming at the thought of Sam at their mercy.

Sam let out a sigh. “Why don't we get away for a while, Dean? Leave the bunker behind. Maybe find a job. You can't let this ...between us …..stop you from hunting.”

I pulled myself up onto my side and gazed down at him.  
“It's too dangerous,” I sentenced.  
“Dean. Be reasonable. Hunting's always been dangerous, that's never stopped us before.”

“It's different now.”  
“And why is that?” Sam asked.  
“You know why.”

“No, I don't Dean. We could be out there saving lives.  
Is this fetish you have of wanting to keep me away from the rest of the world worth the death of some poor shmuck at the hands of a monster we might otherwise have killed?”

I could see that Sam was getting agitated, so I pulled him close and held him down. He struggled as he does when fervent about something, but eventually his lips opened to let me in, and I explored the wonder of his mouth as I'd done many times before, thrilled at the delicious heat which warmed my loins. 

 

“Hey,“ I whispered when I'd drunk my fill. “The Winchesters have done their bit for humanity. The only one I'm interested in saving is you, baby. But I get where you're coming from. So maybe we could take on an easy hunt, dig up a body in some dark cemetery. “

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, so you're not jealous of a ghost then?”  
I chuckled. “Na. I ain't afraid of no ghost!”

“Dude. That's just ….pathetic.” Sam commented, shaking his head, but I could see he'd perked up at my willingness to take on a hunt, even if a simple one.  
Now that the idea had taken root, I was looking forward to it too. 

 

 

However at times something unexpected turns up to shuffle the cards, and the next morning when I picked up my phone, Jody's voice was a pleasant surprise.

“Hey. Long time no see, “ she said. “Been thinking about you guys. What'd you say to a visit to Sioux Falls? Be nice to have you around for a few days. Might even have a job lined up.”

Sam tilted his head in curiosity.  
“It's Jody,” I mouthed silently, her name causing him to crack a smile.

“Jody! How's my favourite sheriff?” I drawled, my mind debating whether to say yes or no to her invite.  
I liked and respected her. She was capable and loyal, and I knew Sam had formed a bond with her ever since he'd been forced to kill her zombie son, but we hadn't seen her since before our brotherly relationship had become something more.  
I'd gotten used to being handsy with Sam whenever I wished. Around Jody, I'd have to be careful. If she found out, I'm not so sure she'd still want us around.

By this time Sam was vigorously nodding his head, so I threw caution to the wind and told her we'd come.  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Drawing to a halt in front of Jody's house, Dean killed the Impala's engine and elbowed his dozing brother.

“Hey there, Sammy. Wakey, wakey!”  
Sam fluttered open heavy eyelids, a frown wrinkling his brow. ”When are you gonna stop calling me Sammy,” he huffed though a yawn.

“When you stop falling into a drooling sleep like a two year old each time we go on a trip longer than ten minutes.”  
“That's not true,“ Sam bitched, though it wasn't fully convincing. Lies seldom are!

“No? I got enough photographic evidence to prove my point over and over,“ Dean grinned, enjoying his little brother's discomfort.

Sam rolled his eyes. When Dean was in this mood there was no point in arguing.

 

Before Sam could open the car door, Dean fisted his jacket, pulling him close, bestowing a passionate kiss on Sam's lips, causing them both to shiver with pleasure.

”Gotta make that last for a while,“ he winked. “We don't want to give Jody the wrong impression.”

Sam drew away, this wasn't the time nor the place, so he resolutely quashed the delicious tendrils of arousal the kiss had provoked.  
“Wouldn't be surprised if she already suspects something. Not too long ago she came straight out and told me you and I have a 'special relationship'.”

“Huh,” Dean hummed, pursing his lips. “Maybe. But I kinda doubt she was referring to all out incest.”

 

Sam's cheeks took on the faint flush which seemed to appear each time their relationship was voiced for what it was. Incest sounded so ...wrong...! 

Sam preferred to imagine he and Dean's relationship was just another way of loving each other........ in a more out-of- the-box situation.  
Though Dean's overbearing jealousy, and his own more or less acceptance of it, weren't as easy to qualify.

 

 

Dean gave his little brother's shoulder a nudge. “We going in, or are we gonna sit out here all day? “

Now they'd arrived, Sam was having second thoughts. The last time they'd seen Jody, they'd been just brothers, now they were so much more.

“No. Let's go. Just... try and keep yourself under control, Dean. Jody's not gonna jump me. There's no need to be jealous.”  
“Don't worry Sammy. If I didn't want to bring you here, I wouldn't've. Jody's a friend. And I can be as chaste as a virgin when needs be. I'm not gonna ruin your week-end by fucking you on the sofa or giving you a blow job on Jody's kitchen table.”

Sam couldn't help but smile.  
His brother was incorrigible, though a part of him, that part where his sexual desires lay, found the idea kinda arousing.  
He sighed, he tended to bitch at Dean for his obsessions, but he was just as kinky, he only hid it better.

“Yeah, she is. Just as she was to Bobby. I miss him, man. He always had good input and advice for us. I hope he's enjoying his heaven.”

“Yeah, “ Dean agreed solemnly. “Even if I still have a beef with him about not telling me you were out of the Cage. I was suffering like a bitch believing you were still with Lucifer.”

“Well, I was, Dean.”  
“Uh.....huh, Sam. But if I'd known your body was on Earth then maybe I could've gotten your soul out earlier and you wouldn't have had to end up at death's door with those hallucinations!”

“I didn't die, so there no point in bringing up ancient history. And anyway, Bobby thought he was protecting your new life with Lisa. He wanted you to have the normal you never had.”

“That wasn't Bobby's decision to make, Sam. He should've told me. 

“Come on, Dean,“ Sam clamoured, impatient now. “We're here to spend some time with Jody, not rake up the past.”  
He got out and strode up the path to Jody's door, a scowling Dean trailing behind.

 

“Guys,” Jody said, a welcoming smile plastered on her attractive face. “It's great to see my two favourite hunters. I thought I'd never get you to abandon that bunker of yours.”

She pulled first one, then the other into her arms for a heartfelt hug, before dragging them inside.  
For a moment her intelligent eyes studied them, then flickered quickly away.

“Come on through to the kitchen. I got some extra-special beer stashed in the fridge just for you boys.”

“Don't put yourself out for us,“ Sam said. “It's all good.”

“Listen. I never get to spoil anyone, so you're it for as long as you're here,” Jody answered with a wink. “Just knuckle-down and let me mother you.”  
With an exaggerated sigh she grinned. “I gotta say though, motherly isn't always the emotion you two arouse in me, but I know when something is completely out of bounds!”

“Uh..Jody!” Dean quipped. “Didn't know you had a thing for us, though, with a face like mine, it's difficult not to fall flat at my feet in adoration!”

Jody laughed. “As vain as ever, I see, Dean Winchester. Don't ever change! No, I'm not the one who's gonna be falling at your feet. Even if I did, I'm guessing there's only room for one person in your heart, and it ain't me!”

The brothers glanced at each other, shrugged and followed Jody into the kitchen.

 

“So, what's been going on? How's the monster business doin'?” she asked after they'd settled in on her sofa with popcorn, snacks and more beer.

“Pretty quiet,“ Sam replied.  
“Yeah, “ Dean added. “We've been passing a lot of time going through the contents of the bunker. There's three lifetimes' of stuff to catalogue.”

“That so?” Jody commented. “A little bird told me you'd given up hunting. Seems you haven't been seen around for a good few months.”

“A little bird, huh, “ Dean grunted around a mouthful of popcorn.

“We really needed to take some time off, “ Sam said, his eyes not quite meeting the sheriff's. “The last few years have been really hard going, so we decided to let other hunters get their share of glory.”

“I see, “ Jody said. “ So it's only temporary. You'll be getting back into the game?”  
The brothers exchanged a glance.  
“It's not like we've given up completely,” Sam explained. “We still take on the occasional hunt, if it's near home.”

 

“I know it's none of my business and just say the word and I'll shut my mouth, but.......there's something different about you two. Can't quite put my finger on it.”

“You're right, Jody. It's none of your business,” Dean grunted, getting up from the sofa and making for the kitchen.

Sam shifted uncomfortably before speaking. “Sorry about that, Jody. Dean's kinda ….irritable.. these days. He doesn't mean anything by it.”

Jody nodded. “So there IS something going on with you two.”  
Sam shrugged. “Nothing more than usual. We live in each other's pockets twenty four/seven. That can stress us out at times.”  
“But you wouldn't entertain the idea of separating and going your own ways.”

“No. I guess that's never gonna happen now.”

 

“I fixed up the beds in the spare room, “ Jody said, changing the subject. She'd probed enough. Whatever was going on with the Winchesters, they weren't going to tell her until they were fine and ready, if ever!

“We don't want to cause you any trouble, “ Sam declared. “We can shack up at the nearest motel.”

“No way. There's plenty of space here. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you hanging around. Go and see if Dean's back to his old self. You know you want to,” she smiled. 

Sam's surreptitious glances towards the kitchen hadn't gone unnoticed!

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

The single bed was a tight fit for two such tall men, but neither was unhappy about squishing up as close to each other as possible, it wasn't a problem.  
Although Jody's room was across the corridor and she probably wouldn't have heard, they weren't game for anything more than cuddles and caresses. 

“You're not still grumpy about Jody's remark, Dean? Are you? She didn't mean anything by it. You overreacted.”

“Yeah, I guess,“ Dean admitted, almost purring as Sam traced slow circles on his chest, his lanky body wrapped around his older brother's back. “I'm too quick to react when it's about you.” 

Dean shrugged off Sam's hand and turned around to face him. “It's like you've tainted my blood and even the smallest things irk me.”  
Cupping his little brother's face, Dean kissed him. “It's just that I love you so much, Sammy. I don't even want to contemplate losing you. It'd kill me.”

Sam returned the kiss, one of pure comfort, one which told Dean it would never happen. 

Dean deepened the kiss, before drawing back with a sigh. Though his cock wasn't in agreement, he'd said he'd be 'virginal' while at Jody's, and even if it cost him, he'd respect that.

“It's great seeing Jody, but she's a definite cock-blocker! Close your eyes, Sammy. Might as well get a good night's sleep.”  
He could sense Sam's snort against the skin of his neck as his little brother nuzzled in. “We can go without sex for a week-end. It's not the end of the world.”

“No, it's not,” Dean agreed, cupping Sam's ass-cheek under his sweat pants. “We can make up for it when we get back to the bunker.”

“That's the spirit,” Sam teased. “You're finally acting like a grown-up, and not as a possessive, uber-jealous, sex-crazy pervert!”  
“You're enough to drive any guy crazy, Sam,” Dean growled, though he didn't contradict Sam's affermation. How could he, it fit him like a glove! At least where Sam was concerned.

“Hmm, “ Sam hummed before giving himself over to sleep, soon to be imitated by his big brother.

 

 

Jody followed her nose to the kitchen, drawn by the irresistible aroma of food merging with that of fresh-brewed coffee.

“Mornin' Jody, “ Dean said, unleashing a killer smile seasoned with an 'aw shucks, I'm a certified idiot' undertone.  
“Glad to see you're more cheerful this morning,“ she nodded.

“Yeah. Listen, sorry about last night. I shouldn't've....”  
Jody waved a dismissive hand. “It's okay. Didn't lose any sleep over it. However, I'm gonna say it again. There's something different about you two.”

This time Dean rolled his eyes at the twinkle in Jody's. She was baiting him, but this morning he was calm enough not to make a fuss.

“Yeah, Sam's hair is longer and mine's shorter. Could be that's what you're noticing.”  
Jody tilted her head in mock-acceptance.  
“That'll be it,“ she agreed. “Now how about servin'up a work-loaded sheriff with some of that heavenly-smelling food.”

Dean grinned. “ Coming' right up, my lady.”

“Mn-mm." These are delicious," Jody mumbled as she chewed on the pancakes. ”Where's that brother of yours. If he doesn't get his butt in here, there'll be nothing left.”

“He's still preening himself in front of the mirror,“ Dean said. “He's worse than a girl.”

“With every right to be, “ Jody teased, “ your brother's one good-looking boy.”

Dean made a superhuman effort to quash the mote of jealousy that possessed him. To hear Sam's merits praised by anyone other than himself, made him want to hit out, but at the sight of Jody's smiling face, he pushed it down, feeling a complete douche-bag.

 

Sam's entry into the room, prompted both Jody and Dean's heads to turn toward him.  
“Hey guys. Anything left for a late-comer to the party? “ he asked with a sheepish grin. “ I kinda slept in. Kudos to your bed, Jody.”

“Mornin' Sam. And here was Dean telling me you were in love with a mirror. “

 

Sam's still damp hair from the shower belied his brother's words.  
“Dean's the one who locked himself in the bathroom,” he huffed. “Had to get every strand of hair on his head to stand to attention before getting out and leaving the place to me.”

Jody grunted. “THAT I believe!”  
She turned her head to glance back at Dean, and the look on his face said it all.

His was drinking in the sight of his younger brother as if he'd never set eyes on him before; a gaze full of so many swirling emotions which Jody felt unsettled at witnessing.

Suddenly it all fell into place.  
This was the difference she'd sensed since the boys had arrived.  
For a moment, she felt a touch of repugnance. They were brothers, it was incest, but then who was she to judge? The lives these two hunters lived, the pain they'd had to suffer; THAT would knock anyone to the ground.  
She lowered her eyes, uneasy at having intercepted Dean's sentiments at the sight of his baby brother.

She wondered how long it had been going on.  
The last time she'd seen them, some months ago, she hadn't noticed anything untoward. Not that it was any of her business, They were both vaccinated adults. They could do whatever they wanted.

She sneaked a look at Sam from under her eyelashes. The younger man's face didn't reflect the same intensity as Dean's, it was open and smiling.  
Either he was better at keeping his emotions from showing, or he accepted the relationship with more aplomb.

As if Dean realised he was exhibiting more than he should, he averted his eyes, returning his attention to the bacon sizzling in the pan.

 

Sam pulled out a chair and settled himself across from their host. “So, how're things in Sioux Falls, Jody? Anything 'odd' been happening. Didn't you say there might be a case?”

Dean shovelled some pancakes onto his brother's plate and stilled, waiting to hear her answer.

“Maybe, “ she shrugged. “Though no bodies have turned up yet. People have been complaining about being in one place, then finding themselves somewhere else, without any memory of how they got from one to the other. But as far as I can make out, no-one's been harmed yet.”

“Huh, “ Dean grunted. “Sounds more like they've been gulping down more beers than they could handle.”  
Jody shook her head. “None of the victims had been drinking. No trace of alcohol at all. One guy said he was walking down Main Street, when he found himself in the library with no idea how he got there.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “Weird. If it's true, these people have been subjected to some kind of transportation, either that or temporary memory loss for the time it took for them to get from one place to the other. Doesn't seem to fit any scheme I can think of.”

“Well, “ Dean broke in. “Demons and angels can both transport, as can a few other fuglies. These guys weren't possessed, Jody?”  
“Not as far as I could see. They seemed perfectly normal, though can't speak for when they were experiencing the fact.”

Just then, Jody's cell phone trilled. “Oh, crap! Excuse me boys,. Gotta take this. It's my deputy.”  
She got up and strolled out of the kitchen, humming and hawing as she went.

 

“So,“ Sam asked his brother. “You and Jody, okay? “

Cocking his head, Dean shrugged. “I'm a douche. But I apologized. We're good.”

Lowering his head to Sam's ear, he whispered. “After that night at the movies, I said I was gonna lock you away from prying eyes. Though I love, Jody, she reminded me again why my idea is a good one. When we get back to the bunker, you're up for a stint in the dungeon, and when I come to visit, you're gonna be very appreciative of my company.”

Sam bit back the retort he was about to spit out, when he realised his cock was beginning to strain against the cloth of his jeans.  
A thrill of arousal lapped though him, and he cursed at how quickly he accepted all of Dean's desires, effectively embracing them as his own.  
He imagined himself waiting for Dean to open the dungeon door and take him. He pushed the images away. He didn't want to have a hard-on in full view of Jody.

But as if Dean had seen inside his head, the older man smirked, and passed a hand across Sam's groin.  
“You like the idea, don't you little brother. Who's the sex-mad pervert now?”

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

“Jim,“ Jody huffed. “Told you not to call me unless we're being attacked by aliens. I'm due some off-time, not to mention I've got some old friends staying.”  
But her voice turned serious as her deputy explained, and with a clipped tone said she'd be right over.

“Sorry guys. I'm gonna have to go. Something's come up.”

Sam turned concerned eyes on her. “Anything we can do to help?”

Jody shrugged. “A body's turned up, but whether it's got anything to to do with what I was telling you before....”  
“The weird amnesia stuff..... right?” Dean butted in. 

 

A nod.  
“When I get all the details, I'll clue you boys in. If it's just a run of the mill homicide.. fine. Though god knows we don't get many of them in Sioux Falls. It's mostly a quiet little town. Sorry to run out on you guys.”

“It's okay, Jody,“ Sam said. “We know how it is. Don't worry about us, we'll find something to do.”

“I'm sure you will,“ she winked before heading out to her car.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly. “What did she mean by that?”  
“Don't look at me, man,“ Sam replied. “I haven't let anything slip.”

“Well, “ Dean grinned lasciviously. “While the cat's away....”  
“Uh-uh,“ Sam shook his head. “While the cat's away, I'm gonna do some research on the amnesia, teletransport thing, Jody mentioned. So, find yourself something to keep you busy.”

“Oh no, little brother. You think any 'research' is gonna put me off. Let me put it a different way. You're gonna get right down here on the couch with me and you're gonna suck your big brother's dick, while I contemplate in awed admiration your expertise in cock-sucking.

“The fuck, Dean!”  
“That too, Sammy, but later.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but despite his initial inclination to putting up resistance, he always gave in to Dean's desires.  
The very act of yielding excited him, and that was before Dean even laid a hand on his body. 

He had to admit that if Dean was bossy, possessive and uber-jealous, he himself wasn't some innocent pawn. He was just as much to blame for their perverse relationship as Dean.  
Getting the hots for your big brother, and then discovering you got off on fulfilling his every desire, was all on him.  
But being the object of Dean's sole interest, being loved to the point of such an over-the-top jealousy, made Sam feel as if he was special.

 

Dean plopped down on the sofa and held out his arms. “Come here, princess. There's nothing I like more than kissing those pouty lips of yours. We gotta get them soft and pliable, ready to suck my dick."

Sitting on Dean's lap, the sensations which flowed through him as his big brother caressed the nape of his neck while tantalising his mouth with meltingly hot kisses, were fatally addictive.  
They reminded Sam of how blissful sucking on Ruby's blood had made him feel. A high he couldn't resist, and the more he drank the less resistance he had. The two experiences couldn't be parallelled, yet the similarities existed.

As Dean's tongue stroked his own, then went on to explore the softness of his mouth, Sam feared he'd never be able to oppose his big brother's will.  
Dean held him under his spell, subjugated to his wishes. 

Even if at times Sam bitched and griped, it was only a front.  
He loved his brother with all the wrong kind of love siblings should share, but then he was a Winchester, and they were a law unto themselves.

When Dean drew back, Sam almost keened at the loss of his brother's lips. “Guess you're ready now, Sammy. I know I am.”  
Drawing Sam's hand down to his groin, he guided it over the bulge in his jeans.  
”Get down on your knees, Sammy. I want to feel your talented lips around my cock.”

Sam's eyes were luminous, his pupils dilated as he slid onto his knees between his brother's legs.  
He ran his tongue over the cotton before shakily undoing the button and pulling down the zip.

Dean's cock immediately tented his boxers, and once more Sam lowered his mouth to run his tongue over the cloth, causing the older man to wheeze and open his legs wider.

The boxers were yanked down and Sam took a second to admire Dean's thick cock before licking at the tip like a cat lapping up cream.  
His brother's moan told him he was doing the right thing and he continued, teasing the crown and the little slit until he decided he wanted Dean inside his mouth, and took in as much of his brother's cock as he could.

“Sammy,“ Dean croaked, a hand going to bury itself in Sam's hair, while Sam applied himself to giving Dean pleasure.  
It wasn't long before Sam's mouth was filled with his brother's come, all of which he swallowed down, prolonging his big brother's orgasm.  
For Dean, this and more.

Sam was getting ready to pull away when Dean's hand on his head held him still.  
“Stay there a minute,“ Dean murmured.” I wanna feel your mouth around my cock a while longer.”

Though his brother's dick was softening as he held it between his lips, Sam complied, praying Jody wouldn't unexpectedly walk through the door to see him kneeling between Dean's legs, his brother's cock in his mouth. He'd never live down the embarrassment.

Finally Dean gave his hair a tousle and told him to get up.  
He pulled Sam into his arms, kissing the mouth which had just given him an awesome blow-job, tasting himself on his brother's lips. 

Yanking Sam's legs up until his little brother was laid out on the couch, across his lap, Dean undid his jeans and palmed his cock.  
Never taking his mouth from Sam's he brought his little brother to orgasm, gratified at Sam's wanton whimpering into his mouth as he came.

Cradling his sibling's head in the crook of his arm, he grinned down at his baby brother's flushed face. “Now you can go do that research, dude, I'm gonna go find the ingredients to prepare an awesome meal for Jody when she gets back.”

Huffing, Sam rolled onto the carpeted floor, pulled himself up, and made his way to the bathroom, though he couldn't stop the smile which formed on his face.  
Dean was incorrigible and he loved him more than life itself.  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was just about to pull up his boxers and jeans when the click of a lock made him stop in his tracks, and when Jody's smiling face poked itself around the door, he almost took a nose-dive behind the sofa.  
But it was too late. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of Dean with his pants around his knees.

“Dean.......?”  
Jody meant to draw back and close the door, but she was too shocked to move.

It's not that she'd never seen what was on show, she was an adult for fuck's sake, and in different circumstances she might have enjoyed the panorama. Dean's nether regions were as handsome as the rest of him, but a half-naked man indulging in who knows what on the couch in her sitting room was outside her comfort zone.

“Uh,” Dean stuttered horrified, for once completely lost for words.  
It didn't help that just then Sam shuffled into the room, ignorant of Jody's presence. “That has to one of the best blow jobs you've given m....”

His eyes widened when he caught sight of her silhouette in the doorway, his cheeks immediately suffusing with pink.  
So much for keeping their hands off each other and acting as virgins while at Jody's!

It didn't take long for the sheriff to understand what was going on.  
“So this is the difference I was picking up. Huh! An evolution in the 'special' relationship you two already shared? Now it includes incest?”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Sam began to stutter out an apology. “I'm sorry you had to see this, Jody. It shouldn't... we didn't...”

Jody came forward, slamming the door behind her. “It's none of my business. I don't want to know, but I'm guessing it might be better if you take yourselves off for now, until I have time to think this through.  
I only came back to let you know the homicide was a straight-out murder, nothing supernatural about it, and the folks who had bouts of amnesia were being treated with a new drug which in some of the patients caused weird side-effects.”

“That's good to know,“ Sam declared sincere, his eyes going to his brother who was zipping up his pants.

“Yeah, Jody,” Dean chipped in. “Sorry about this,”  
But his voice was coloured by a vein of challenge. “I get that it's a shock, but we're doing nothing wrong. We're both good with this.”  
He glanced at Sam who nodded in confirmation

“As I said it's none of my business, but I'm not gonna deny the shock-effect,“ she replied.

“We'll pack up and leave,“Sam assured her. “It's okay.”

Jody felt like a jerk as she took in Sam's cowed demeanour, but she couldn't deny that the idea of Sam and Dean having sex, including blow-jobs as Sam had duly let slip, made her feel .. well....... she didn't know what it made her feel. That was something she'd have to digest slowly.

She felt she should've told them it was alright, that she was good with the incest thing, but she couldn't, not yet anyway.  
So when the brothers collected their stuff and gave her one last apologetic glance before exiting the door …..at least Sam's glance was apologetic, Dean's eyes gave nothing away; she exhaled the breath she'd been holding. 

Sighing, she watched as the impala drew away, wondering if she'd been too hasty. Sam and Dean were good men... but ..incest...

 

Inside the Impala, the atmosphere was tense. 

“We've nothing to apologize for, “ Dean blurted out eventually, breaking the awkward silence. “But I've learned my lesson. It's the last time we're going to stay with anyone.”

“Come on Dean. Cut Jody some slack.”

“Shut up, Sam. It's not as if she caught us fucking.. She overreacted!”

Sam let out a sad sigh. “Whatever.”  
He hunched down even further in the seat, the picture of unhappiness. Sam was very fond of Jody. They'd worked together to get Dean back from the past, and a bond of reciprocal trust and esteem had formed between them.  
What would she be thinking of him now?

“Stop it Sam! Don't start brooding. Jody'll get over it. She'll be calling you up before long.”

“Dean, maybe we should think this through. I mean we're brothers after all.”

 

Dean yanked the heavy car to the side of the highway, and grabbed his brother by the jacket, pulling him in.

“You listen here, dude. I don't care if god and all his freaking angels tell me to stop, I'm never gonna let you go. I'm gonna fuck you until you're old and grey and then fuck you some more. You got that?  
You're mine and that's never gonna change.  
This is what's gonna happen. I'm gonna lock you in the bunker. Fuck you three times a day regular as clockwork, so that big brain of yours doesn't get the time to brood. 

Now, you on board with that, Sammy? Or do you really want to call it a day and go back to being brothers without benefits?”

 

Sam squirmed, but Dean's hands were like iron. His big brother was waiting for an answer.  
Voice shaky, he replied. “You know I can't do without you, Dean. Not any more. I need you...”

Dean's mouth came down on his brother's savagely, brusingly, no quarter given.  
Once again Sam had given himself to his big brother, confirming his power over him; but the younger man couldn't hate himself for succumbing.  
There was no way he could walk away from Dean, despite his insane jealousy, his possessiveness, his bossiness, simply because he loved him. 

Perhaps it was a perverse, depraved, corrupt kind of love, but it was love nonetheless. A love he'd give his body and soul for, and for which he knew Dean would do the same.

When Dean's hand tore at his pants, liberating his cock, then closing his mouth possessively around it, Sam groaned in pleasure, his nerve-endings filled with Dean, Dean, Dean; and when he came in his big brother's mouth, nothing else had any importance.


	23. Chapter 23

Despite the threats to lock Sam in the dungeon and fuck him three times a day, and his effort to make amends by giving his annoyed little brother a fabulous blow-job on the front seat of the Impala; by the time they entered the bunker Sam was back to being stony-faced and silent once again.

Dean sighed, wishing the disaster at Jody's place could be erased with a snap of the fingers.  
And he couldn't fault his baby brother, Sam had warned him to be 'virginal' while they were at the sheriff's but …..well.... Dean just couldn't keep it in his pants where Sam was concerned.

 

“Listen Sam. I'm sorry, okay. If I could go back and change what happened, I would.”

“Yeah, well you can't.. we can't. I'm gonna take a shower then bed.”  
And with that he exited the room, leaving Dean with a very rare crisis of conscience.

“Fuck this,“ he muttered turning on his heel and making for the Bunker's door. Sam would brood for the rest of the evening and maybe even the next day, if not more.  
What Dean needed was to drown his sorrows at the nearest bar.

 

“Hello Dean, “ a familiar voice murmured in his ear.  
Dean didn't bother turning his head, his gaze seemingly mesmerized by the amber liquid in his glass.

“Crowley. You decided to fucking haunt my ass? Ain't you got some virgins to deflower or something.”  
“Been there, done that, “ Crowley chuckled. “And your ass would definitely be interesting.” 

“Why are you here, interrupting my me-time?”

“Moose not with you?” The demon continued unperturbed. “Can't see the gigantor around. He taking a leak?”  
“What's it to you? Just because you did me and Sam a favour the other night doesn't make us besties.”

“Ah! Trouble in paradise then. Lovers' squabble. Don't worry squirrel, Sam can't resist long without his big bro by his side.”

“Are you patronizing me? “ Dean bitched. “I'm not gonna ask you again. What the fuck do you want?”

“You know Dean, you'd make a major-league demon if you ever decided to follow the dark path to Hell. I've no doubts you'd end up as King one day. No competition. Other than me, demons are all dumber than dirt.”  
“Lucky for you my ambitions lie elsewhere, then,” Dean grunted.

“Like incest?” Crowley suggested.  
As if he was talking about the weather, completely ignoring Dean's tenseness, the demon prattled on.  
“It's a minor infringement, you know, Dean. Doesn't even merit a session on the rack. So, if that's your thing, go for it.”  
“If you haven't already,” he added with a smirk.

“You're fucking asking for it, dude. A demon-knife to the gut and you won't be around to hassle me any longer,“ Dean warned, his voice low and menacing.  
“Tsk, tsk. I'm giving you my official Kingly approval and all you can do is threaten. But then you always were an ill-mannered oaf.”

Despite the undesirable company, Dean's tension began to lessen.  
Although he'd always sworn he didn't give a damn about the wrongness of his incestuous relationship with Sam, some part of him was eternally appalled at having involved his little brother, whom he was supposed to look out for, in such a situation.  
Crowley's jibe about incest being an almost negligible sin in Hell's books had somehow made him feel better.

Grudgingly he offered. “You want a drink, Crowley?”  
“Gonna get me drunk before stabbing me with the knife? Good strategy, squirrel. That is if demons could get drunk, which they can't.”  
“Huh,” Dean grunted. “Sucks to be you.”

A silence fell over the two as they sipped from their respective glasses.  
“I'm a possessive, jealous, overbearing jerk where Sam's concerned, “ Dean said unexpectedly, the too much whisky loosening his tongue. “He doesn't deserve it. He's too good for me.”

Crowley hummed. “Sam's where he wants to be. If you don't understand that you're a bigger moron than I thought.”  
“Maybe!”

Dean slid off the stool.  
“Didn't imagine a fucking demon in the role of counsellor, but there's a first time for everything, I guess. Don't think this gives you a free pass, Crowley. Your ass is still on the line if you piss me off.”  
The demon gave him an amused glance, if he'd been worried by Dean's threat, it certainly didn't show.

 

The bunker's night lights were the only ones illuminating the darkness when Dean stumbled towards the bathroom. He needed a hot, blistering shower before crawling into bed beside what would be a still annoyed little brother.  
But he'd brought it on himself, so...

The hot water made him feel better and he was beginning to regret having confirmed Crowley's insinuations about him and Sam. But he couldn't take the words back.  
Not that it made that much difference. Sex or no sex, Dean was possessive and jealous of his baby brother, regardless

Sauntering down the corridor, ass-naked, he slipped into bed. As he'd imagined, Sam was curled on his side, his back to Dean.

He stretched out a hand, the desire to stroke his brother's skin an impellent need, but with a soft sigh, he drew back. Sam was entitled to his righteous anger. Dean wasn't going to take that from him.

“Hey. Thought you were never coming back.” Sam's voice was slurred with sleep.  
“Uh! Sorry if I woke you, dude. Got to talking with a guy at a bar.”

To his surprise Sam turned towards him, a hand stroking Dean's cheek.  
“I don't know what I'd do if you never came back, Dean. I've been through that more than once, and I never want to again.”  
“Sam...”  
But Dean's words were cut off as Sam's lips nuzzled his and the older man cursed. The merest touch from his brother and arousal immediately thrummed through him.  
How could he ever hope to change?

Sam was the most important thing in his crappy life. Was it any wonder he had to keep his treasure close, under lock and key, for if he ever lost it he'd go mad, maybe even become the demon Crowley was imagining.  
What Crowley couldn't imagine though, was just how fucked up Dean would become without Sam. Nothing and no-one would be safe, from Hell to Heaven, passing through Earth.

Sam snuggled into his arms and Dean tightened his grip. His entire world was six-foot four of lanky, tousled-haired little brother, and woe-betide any fool who tried to take him away


	24. Chapter 24

Bare-footed, with only a tee covering the upper part of his body, Dean padded into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine.

Sam was still asleep, but Dean hadn't managed to get more than a couple of hours' rest, his mind filled with the recurring nightmare of waking up one morning only to find himself running frantically through the corridors, searching for Sam.  
A Sam who was no longer there. Who'd disappeared and left Dean all alone. 

He'd awoken, his heart beating in fear, his body covered in sweat. Only when he'd reached out a hand and felt his brother's warm skin beneath his palm, did he sigh in relief.

 

Weeks ago now, Dean had pleaded with Sam to come up with a spell which would bind them together, thus Dean hoped, eliminating the jealousy and possessiveness that gnawed at the older Winchester's sanity.

But his little brother had kept putting it off, with the excuse that these kind of spells were dangerous and that Dean should try to curb his jealousy through self-control, especially since Sam had sworn every oath he could come up with to assure Dean he'd never leave him.

Yeah, spells were dangerous, Dean was aware, but it was getting to the stage where he had to do something.

 

Little did Sam know however, because Dean hadn't informed him, that he'd been studying up on binding spells himself, and he'd come upon one which was tailored for them.

If Sam wasn't going to come up with the goods, then it was up to his big brother to set things right.

 

 

A cup of steaming coffee in hand, he went into the library and pulled out the anonymous book in which he'd hidden the finished spell.  
Fingering the piece of paper, Dean read it through once more, debating whether he should cast it without letting Sam check it out first. 

It was a variant which didn't involve spilling blood. Seven hairs from each of the two participants was enough to boost the magic.

Dean had already gathered up seven from himself and seven from Sam's hairbrush.

 

He knew at times he wasn't thinking straight, blinded by the need for his brother. But surely the certainty of a binding spell would help him out.

He glanced down at the paper in his hand. Should he or shouldn't he?

 

“Fuck this,” he murmured. “I'm doing it for Sam too. He'll have more freedom this way.”

Soon a little silver cup was sitting on the table and Dean placed the hairs inside, along with a selection of herbs to enhance the magic.

Sam would kill him when he found out, but if everything went as it should his baby brother wouldn't even be aware, pleasantly surprised by Dean's lessened possessiveness.

 

Pushing down the last vestige of doubt, Dean recited the spell and threw a brightly burning match into the cup, watching as the ingredients turned to ashes.

Unfortunately, what he didn't notice was a tiny fragment of one of Sam's hairs blasted away over the lip of the cup as the flame rose in a fiery swoosh.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Sam strolled into the kitchen an hour later he was met by a smiling Dean.

“Hey, princess,“ he said cupping his little brother's neck and kissing the sleep-soft lips. “Pull up a seat. I've rustled up an awesome breakfast to celebrate.”

With an open-mouthed yawn, Sam pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee filling the room.  
“Celebrate? Have I missed out on something?”

“I'll tell you later. Now, dig in.”

 

“This coffee's delicious, Dean,“ Sam said, “It's all good.”

“I'm an awesome cook, Sasquatch. You don't compliment me enough.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but as he studied his brother from under half-closed lids, he got the impression there was something not quite right about Dean. Sam had good instincts where his brother was concerned. They rarely erred.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His head felt so heavy, the effort needed to open his eyes beyond his strength, but as he gradually managed to force the lids open, his gaze fell on the stone-grey walls of the dungeon.

“What the fuck,” Sam muttered, his voice a pale echo of its usual self. 

He lifted a hand to push away the veil of hair from his face, only to find it tugged back. His arm couldn't obey him, not with the shackles holding it on a short leash.

“Dean. What's going on? “ he called, his mind still immersed in a drugged fuzziness that impeded clear though processes. 

 

With a metallic creak, the cell door opened and Dean sauntered into the room.

He stood looking down at his brother. Sam was seated on the floor, his legs stretched out, his wrists shackled to the wall with a couple of robust chains.

“Sorry about this Sammy,' Dean said, his apology sounding wholly insincere to Sam's ears. ” I'll bring down some stuff to make to you more comfortable. By the way your weigh a ton little brother. It took all my strength to carry you in here.”

“Dean! Did you drug me? What the fuck? You're pranking me, right? “ Sam asked, confusion etched on his mobile features. 

 

Dean clicked his tongue, before forcing a smile. “I finally found a way to curb my jealousy, Sammy and it consists of you being locked up in here. At least to start with.”

The younger man felt a fluttering in his chest. He was used to Dean's jealousy, and even if at times he'd threatened to lock Sam up in the dungeon, it had been more of an on-going joke than a true probability.

So why was he here now? 

 

“Dean. What have you done? 'Cos you HAVE done something, haven't you?”

“I did what you kept putting off. You're not the only research geek in the family, Sammy.”

“You...you...cast a spell? Without letting me in on it.”

“Hey. Don't worry, man. I found one that works. Didn't even have to cut either of us.”

 

Sam's lips twisted up in an ironic smile. ”The spell was supposed to bind us together, to help cure your unmotivated possessiveness. So if it worked so well, why am I chained up in the dungeon?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I wondered about that too, but seeing you safely shut away in here has definitely helped me. Chained and locked up, you can never leave me, so I don't need to be jealous. You should be happy Sam.”

“Come on, Dean. Let me loose. We can talk about this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise,” Sam huffed.

 

“No, you're certainly not,” Dean chuckled. “So just be a good boy and settle in there.”

Sam made to struggle against his bonds, but to his surprise, he merely leaned back against the wall and did as he was told.

“See. That was easy, baby. We're gonna be fine.”

 

Dean fell to his knees, saddling his brother's long legs.  
“Now, don't I deserve a big, sloppy, thank you kiss for fixing things so well?”

The last thing Sam wanted to do was kiss his brother, more like punch him for messing things up like this. 

He needed to find out exactly what spell Dean had cast. He was positive Dean hadn't been aiming for one that included chaining his baby brother in a dungeon, 

But once again, to his utter surprise he leaned forward, and searching out Dean's lips he planted a kiss on them.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

[But once again to his open-mouthed surprise, he leaned forward and searching out Dean's lips he planted a kiss on them.]

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Panic spiked though Sam at the realization that although his intention had been to refuse, his body had followed Dean's order.

 

Pulling back from the kiss after having ravished his little brother's mouth, Dean offered a satisfied smile. “See, Sammy. Things are gonna be awesome now.“

But Sam didn't credit there was anything awesome about this.  
He grew angry that his body, even now, with the panicked, mixed up signals his brain was receiving, had responded to Dean's kiss.  
Even more, he could feel his treacherous cock hardening in his jeans.

A fact that didn't pass unnoticed by his big brother who was practically sitting on Sam's groin.

“Dean,“ Sam hissed in dread. “Tell me what spell you used. Please, man! I don't think it came out as it should.”

“I disagree, Sammy,” Dean replied smoothly, his hands busy at Sam's waistband, expertly unbuttoning his sibling's jeans, pulling down his boxers and exposing his cock. “I think it's been a success on all fronts. Now, I want you to look at me as I give you a hand job. I love to see the expression on your face when you're about to come.”

“Dean, no....” Sam protested, but he found himself unable to avert his gaze as his eyes locked onto Dean's green ones, his brother smiling in contentment at Sam's overt collaboration. 

 

“Come on, baby. Let me hear you moan in appreciation,” Dean continued, bending down to slurp at the tip of Sam's cock, adding a dollop of saliva as lubrication, before straightening up again to fix his gaze on Sam's face. 

Sam, despite his determination to resist, was aroused by Dean's hands on his cock, and just as big brother had ordered, it wasn't long before he orgasmed with a long, low moan, his come ejecting forcefully onto his brother's hand.

His head lolled back against the hard concrete of the dungeon wall, his body basking in the pleasure of the after-glow, while Dean's eyes never left his face, intent on enjoying the flickering variety of expressions on his little brother's features.

“I see you enjoyed that quick hand-job, didn't you, Sammy?” he quipped.

Sam HAD enjoyed it, but with every fibre of his being he wanted to deny it. He wanted to say he hadn't. Pronounce a big, fat NO.  
But once again, to his horror, his lips formed the word 'yes'.

 

A gleam of understanding began to worm its way into in Dean's mind; his instincts were telling him Sam was acting way out of character. 

 

Until now, Sam had dealt as best he could with Dean's jealousy, always trying to assure his older sibling that he'd never give him any reason to doubt his love, but he'd never really submitted completely to the older man's domination.

Dean knew his brother intimately, in body and in spirit. Sam was never as docile as he was currently demonstrating, though this new mind-set was very appealing to Dean's possessive nature.

 

Unfortunately, although he wasn't aware, Dean for all his well-meaning intentions in using a binding spell, had royally fucked up.  
The small portion of Sam's hair left unconsumed by the flames, had altered the equilibrium of what had been a reasonably well-thought out spell, thus adding a greater amount of power to Dean and a far more submissive edge to Sam, causing him to obey his newly-bonded lover in all things.

 

Dean, egged on by the spell, had done what he'd often threatened. He'd locked Sam away in the dungeon, and was at peace as far as his jealousy was concerned.  
Sam couldn't go anywhere. Period.

Sam, on the other hand, while submitting to, and taking pleasure in the intensity of Dean's desires, had always kept his critical good sense, but the spell had now denied him that edge.  
As of this moment, he belonged body and soul to Dean.

 

Yeah, Dean mused once again. Sam was definitely acting strange. Time to test out his intuition.

“Dean, do you still have a copy of that spell?" Sam asked. "Let me have a look at it. You surely realize that drugging and chaining me up in here isn't what we wanted from a binding spell.”

Sam's face took on an imploring expression as he tried to reason with his brother.  
“Maybe we can tweak it. I mean, do you really want to keep me here like a prisoner. It isn't even logical. I gotta eat, shower, go to the head. What's the point?”

 

Dean shrugged. “What's done is done. You're the one who said binding spells couldn't be cancelled. But you know what, dude, maybe this spell came out better than I ever hoped.”

 

He stood up, wiped his sticky hands on his jeans and moved forward as far as he could until his groin was flush with Sam's face.  
“I'm gonna undo my jeans and you're gonna give me a blow-job. And you're going to do it exactly as I instruct you, little brother.”

“What the fuck, Dean!” Sam objected vehemently.

“Just a little theory I'm testing, Sammy. Nothing for you to worry about,“ Dean grinned, freeing his bobbing cock.  
“Now, with that cute tongue of yours I want you to lick all around the crown.” 

Sam tried to pull back his head, but instead found himself leaning forward, the tip of his tongue tracing wet circles around Dean's cock.

“That's enough,” Dean said. “Now, run your tongue over my balls, then up the underside of my cock, and when you get to the top take it all in your mouth, until it hits the back of your throat.”

Sam carried out all of Dean's requests exactly as he'd been instructed. 

And as Dean's orgasm caught him, it was with a pleasure heightened by the realization that for some reason, Sam could refuse him nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

“Oh, come on, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. It's ridiculous to keep me here.”  
Sam tried to reason with his brother, now that for the moment there was no sexual tension between them to distract their attention.

 

Dean was standing over him with a plate of food balanced in one hand, a beer in the other. He deposited the bottle on the floor to grip the fork, use it to break off a bite of the hamburger, and offer it to Sam.  
“Dude you are NOT going to feed me,” Sam bitched in exasperation as Dean zoomed in towards his little brother's lips with the forkful of food.

But his brother replied with a goofy grin. “Why not? You sure can't feed yourself with your wrists chained to the wall.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “That's why you need to undo them, Dean!”

 

But Dean was enjoying himself too much. He felt light as air now that Sam wasn't going anywhere. Plus he was still exploring the boundaries of this binding spell.  
“See, Sammy. I don't rightly know what happened. Maybe I made a tiny mistake, though I was sure I cast the spell correctly.  
But whatever, I think something else's happened, like making you obey my every wish.”

“Dean, please. You know this isn't right. If that's happened,“ and Sam feared it had, “ it's not what you wanted, what WE wanted. The spell was supposed to damp down your jealousy so we could live normally, go out and hunt, enjoy life together without you wanting to gank anyone who looks at me or 'LOCK ME IN A DUNGEON'!!!” Sam's voice rose an octave in exasperation at the final words.

But Dean merely hunkered down beside him.  
“Open wide, Sammy. “

Sam tried desperately to keep his lips pressed together, but they parted of their own volition.  
“That's my boy, “ Dean grinned happily. “Chew it all down. Tell me it's delicious.”

“It's delicious, “ Sam gritted out as he gulped down the food.  
“Dean. Give me a copy of the spell," he pleaded, “We can fix this. Surely it can't be what you want?”

“I'm gonna have to think about it, Sam. I know it's not what we set out to do, but I'm kinda liking it. You can bitch till you're blue in the face but it seems you have no choice but to do everything I ask.  
Now tell me how I can't be onboard with that!”

“Fuck you, Dean. You don't want a partner, you want a doll who indulges your every whim,” Sam yelled, angry now. “If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna break this spell.”

 

Funnily enough, Dean's certainty of having complete control over his brother had mellowed him as far as his jealousy was concerned.  
He was good, really good. The pangs of uncertainty and fear of losing his brother to someone else had dampened down to nothing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this.

“Listen Sam. This could be a good thing. Now that I know you won't run because all I need to do is order you not to, things will be better.”  
“For you, “ Sam observed. “But how would you like it if I had complete control over YOU, Dean? This can't work. It just can't. You're going to end up making me hate you.”

 

For the first time an inkling of doubt gripped the older Winchester. He wanted Sam to love him not hate him, but even as he doubted, the spell took over and the doubt was vanquished.

Sam, ever in synch with his brother's emotions, noted the momentary hesitation and a glimmer of hope illuminated him, soon to be dashed when Dean's eyes clouded over once more.

It would be up to himself then, as Sam realized Dean was as much prisoner of the spell as he was.  
He'd play along until he managed to put things back to the way they were, he wasn't going to say back to 'normal' for nothing about he and Dean was. Sam had accepted that years ago, but at least they'd both possessed free will, something which neither had at the moment. 

The spell owned them.

 

 

“Well, if I'm bound to obey you, then there's no need to keep me locked up. All you need to do is order me not to leave the bunker and I'll be forced to stay.”

Dean gave him a suspicious glance. He knew his brother too well to believe he was just going to knuckle down and accept his lot.

“True,“ Dean conceded. “ But you're a clever geek, Sammy. Too smart for your own good. I still gotta keep an eye on you, though I agree about the dungeon. You desperately need a shower, so I'm gonna free you from the shackles. Don't try anything or you'll find yourself back here permanently.  
You won't try anything. You understand? Repeat it, Sam.”

“I won't try anything, “ Sam hissed though gritted teeth. He felt the words resonating throughout his body like a living thing and knew he'd be unable to oppose any resistance, at least for now. He wondered, like Dean had, if the commands had a time limit, or once given were permanent.  
He hoped to fuck it was the former, otherwise he'd have hardly any leeway to try and break the spell.

 

Dean stretched out a hand to help Sam up, now that he was free.  
“Come on. I'm in the mood for some shower sex. So are you, aren't you, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean I am.” And he couldn't distinguish if it was the spell causing him to say yes or if it was his own will.  
Sam felt a cold hand grip his heart. If he didn't manage to undo this, he might end up Dean's mindless toy. He HAD to do something.

 

Flat against the tiled wall, Dean's thigh pressed against his crotch, Sam's emotions were spinning with the velocity of a swirling tornado. 

His body was flush with desire while his mind fought to oppose itself to Dean's bidding. Not that his brother was demanding anything outlandish from him. He'd just ordered Sam to stay still and unmoving and let him explore his tall body. 

The touch of Dean's fingers on, in and around all his erogenous zones was fucking overwhelming, but Sam's enjoyment was tempered by the fight to react and wriggle out from his brother's grasp.  
He was sure his heart was going to explode as the two opposing desires ripped through him. But in the end his body's instinctive need to peak in orgasm won out, as Dean's mouth plied its magic on his cock.

“Your turn, now Sammy. Let me see just how talented you are, huh. You want your big brother to come in all his glory, don't you?”

 

Sam fell to his knees on the floor of the shower, his tongue flicking at Dean's cock, while his mind mused sadly on how he'd once loved nothing better than to be held in his big brother's arms, kissing, cuddling and stroking, until they were both glutted with the pleasure of being together.

 

This spell had changed everything, making him an unwilling participant in what he'd loved doing.  
As Dean's come filled his mouth, and his moans of pleasure his ears. Sam swore he'd fix this.


End file.
